


The Snake Might hold the Key

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Attempt at Humor, Being Lost, Charlie Magne Tries, Covert Operation, Curiosity, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Dress Up, Drinking, Escape, Family Dynamics, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gambling, Gen, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Good and Evil, Innocence, Interrogation, Lies, Long-Distance Friendship, Magic-Users, Maids, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Overthinking, POV Alternating, Partners in Crime, Plans, Protectiveness, Research, Rumors, Running, Secrets, Shopping, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out, Swimming Pools, Taxis, Tea, Tea Parties, Teamwork, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Charlie decides to take Vaggie's fear into account, starting a solo investigation to understand her new business partner: The Radio Demon. Instead of outright asking Alastor due to the fear of changing their current relationship, the princess takes a longer and more difficult path to uncovering his secrets all the while performing her job as the head of Project Redemption.At the end of the road of dead ends, Charlie stares at the serpent.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie and Sir Pentious. How they become friends... Probably.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you decide to observe Charlie throughout the entire exchange after the song number.

*CRASH!

When the door blasted inward, hitting her latest friend and soon-to-be worker **Niffty** , **Charlotte Magne** felt a bit of surprise and wonder. It's been so long since anyone has attacked her property. She specifically made sure to place the strongest of spells to decrease the chances of a frontal attack from both the **Exterminators** , **fellow Royalty of Hell** and **Ambitious demons**. The only way for someone to see the Hotel would be to have an intention to seek out an entity within the establishment, but even then there's an eighty percent chance they wouldn't find the individual they're looking for. It's either the Radio Demon left a trail of energy leading to her lot's physical manifestation or the attacker used technology to vaguely guess the location of his target.

"?" Charlie walks forward with her girlfriend walking in front of her, heading to the large gap of where her door should've been. **Husk** went to take care of Niffty which must mean the two are well-acquainted. Charlie noticed **Alastor** 's magic dispersing when the light from the outside touched them, reverting her appearance back to the norm.

'Ah..' Even though Charlie doesn't know what's going on, she concludes the attacker to having manners. She has never seen anyone choosing to 'knock' on the door in a huge militarized airship. The usual approach would be to attack the pillars and watch her hotel crash to the ground. This is something her dad fixed which bummed her to no end ~~because she doesn't know what else her dad installed in this place~~ _._ In spite of the unknown assailant's good manners, Charlie could sense Alastor's annoyance. It's really subtle and well-contained. It reminds her of her dad... In a way.

'What the?' Staring up at the sky, Charlie remembers that specific airship in the **666 News**. It was used in a Turf war which wasn't well-thought off with all the destroyed facilities a ruler could have used. The blonde glances back to see the last entity that messed with the airship **Angel Dust** with his friend **Cherri Bomb**. Unfortunately, Alastor walked out of the hotel which she had to follow because she doesn't want anyone getting any injuries.

"Oh brother." Angel rolled his eye as he allowed Niffty to go at the front. Husk was at the way back, still drinking the **cheap booze** Charlie has never tasted or tried before. Her dad would destroy the creators of such products if he learned she were to try it. Better safe than sorry, Charlie can only watch the cat gulp it down like a boss.

"I thought you guys took care of him." **Vaggie** is standing behind her, arms crossed and ready to summon a shield in case of an attack. Of course, it's just like Vaggie to protect only her and not everyone else.

"Eh. He must've escaped Cherri or something." Angel shrugged, hands on his hips and another placed on his back. "He isn't the type to chase though."

"Then maybe he's searching for someone else?" Charlie suggested in turn, looking up at a somewhat peeved demon as the airship opened its window.

"Ha!" The figure didn't emerge slowly, but rather suddenly as if to surprise them!

Charlie couldn't help but smile at the new face. It's another dapper demon with a hat and so many eyes. A serpent demon she recalls the news reporter **Tom** **Trench** introducing as **Sir Pentious**. Why does that name sound like a pun? It's already bad enough her dad issued a decree to place some sort of pun on each establishment _unless with compelling reasons_ so what sort of death or trauma or life-changing thing caused the inventor to use the name **Pentious**?

"Well well well~!" The serpent rest his arms at the edge, staring down at them like an evil boss thinking face _but also someone trying to flaunt their appearance_? "Look who it is harboring the stripped freak!"

"?" Charlie looked at Alastor, gauging his attire. So Alastor and Sir Pentious are either friends or enemies? Are they enemies because both he and Alastor are equally dapper with their striped attires or are they friends who have this friendly rivalry going on?

"..." Alastor isn't reacting, smiling for the sake of smiling. The longer she stares at him, the more she realize how well the redhead is in hiding his emotions.

"Hmm..." Charlie can predict what she believes the radio demon is thinking, something in the lines of _unfamiliarity_ , _irritation_ , _amusement_ or _rage_. It could be any or none of these. She isn't very good in understanding her peers unlike her mom. 'This is going to be a problem.'

"We meet yet again, **Alastor**!" At the periphery of her vision, she can see the aggressor reaching out with one hand. At her direct vision, she sees Alastor unflinching. In fact, he seems rather confused with the entity _or is that feigned ignorance?_ This is strange. Charlie can't seem to understand this demon one bit. She might be missing an important fact or detail to understand how her business partner works.

"Do I know you?" Alastor asked. Angel and her have the same expression because they're pretty sure Alastor looks like the type of demon who meticulously plans his day and counts the number of nuisances on the streets. Vaggie also said he's an **overlord** by title so what sort of Overlord doesn't know who Sir Pentious is? Wait a moment. Why is Angel smiling? Does he understand what Alastor is trying to do or is he actually finding this whole situation funny- It's the latter, knowing Angel.

"That's harsh, Alastor." Charlie spoke up. Alastor only raised an eyebrow at her, uncaring of the consequences of his words. Charlie decides to glance at the deflated serpent, frowning at the open display of disbelief. 'Oh no. His ego.'

"OHHH~ YES YOU DO!" Sir Pentious left them, not even closing the window.

"Angel. No." Charlie went towards Angel, shaking her head when Angel pulled out a mini bomb or what is called a **Cherry bomb**. She looks up, staring at the airship.

"He's gonna blast us, Charlie." Angel complained, keeping the bombs, but his four arms are out in the open ready for combat.

"But there are babies in there." Charlie can sense there are souls in that ship. She isn't sure what type of souls but it's still a soul. There's also a fact that they shouldn't meddle in this fight. It's a fight only between Alastor and Sir Pentious. Besides, she can sense someone's pride being stomped on and it's certainly not the people around her.

"You mean eggs." Angel sighed as Charlie watched the smoke coming out of the airship. It's reddish pink... Red magenta smoke. She can smell a whiff of aluminum and iodine. The demon is keeping it safe. Sir Pentious must have lived somewhere that has nuclear firearm as a norm. Looking up, she sees a tiny egg dressed up closing the window.

"And this time I have the element of SURPRISE!" His voice sounded a little hissy but understandable nevertheless.

"I'm so evil! Nyahahaha!" Sir Pentious' cackles of glee as the large plasma cannon charged in front of them was audible even with the loud hum of the the charging buster.

"Ok. Let's get him off the lawn." Vaggie already summoned her spear out, ready to cut the small rod connecting the charging weapon from the airship.

"Allow me." Alastor reassured, snapping his fingers and Charlie felt a jolt of energy from the ground. She looks down in wonder, watching an enormous portal appear and having black tentacles raising towards the airship. Her eyes widen at the coordination of the tentacles, watching the cannon get plucked and thrown into another portal. The tentacles aren't from anyone she knows of in particular (energy wise) so she presumes this to be none other than... Alastor?

*Bzzzz* Alastor's making buzzing sounds, followed with static and runes or symbols surrounding him. There's also miasma surrounding him, making everyone including her move several steps back as the radio demon does his business. With the screams from inside the airship, no one in their right minds would tackle the radio demon. _Yet._

'He'll get along with dad.' Charlie looked back at the airship being engulfed by the black appendages, watching ghosts/familiars or are they demons examining the airship until-

...

'I did not expect that.' Charlie was expecting him to drag the airship down to whatever portal it arrived from or even being thrown elsewhere. Why would Alastor squeeze the airship and injure his own magical appendages? It doesn't make sense. Is Alastor masochistic? Wait. Sadomasochistic? But what if he isn't? What if he just enjoys hearing screams of his enemies so much he would even hurt himself to get the satisfaction? No. She shouldn't immediately assume without witnessing the incantation or ritual at face view. Nothing has ever disproven Alastor making deals with other demons nor has anything disproved Vaggie's theory that he did really terrible things on Earth and in Hell. Forgetting the anomaly for a while, she's glad Sir Pentious is alive. Demons can only die through holy equipment. All the serpent will experience is a week of pain... or more..

"Well I'm starved!" Alastor declared, spinning around to face them. "Who wants some Jambalaya?!"

'Jambalaya?' Charlie wrecks her brain on the cuisine. It has meat and vegetables mixed with rice then anything the other person wants to add for originality. She hasn't tried jambalaya before. Do they have enough ingredients for that? Well. If Alastor knows how to cook rice or if Vaggie is willing to cook rice then maybe they can eat whatever he wants them to try? Pure demons don't necessarily need to eat human food because human food has very low energy ~~unless you use human meat or soul or any other deity as a human substitute~~.

"My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya."

Charlie turned around, noticing the perkiness of Niffty. The demon may look young, but Vaggie is the youngest here. Anyways, Niffty's attitude makes it look like they should be expecting this as a norm to whoever wants to fight Alastor.

"In fact, it nearly killed her hahaha!"

"..." Dark humor. Why does Alastor remind her of her dad? This is unsettling. What if Alastor is her dad? No! That can't be possible. Her dad is extremely busy with her uncles. Not sure what since she left the war council ~~and every other position~~ except her birth title so long ago.

"You could say that kick was right out of hell!"

"?!" Charlie gasped when she saw Angel blowing a kiss to Husk. Husk who looked shock, refuses to answer in turn. This is great news! With Husk, Angel will stay longer in the hotel. Ergo, more time to keep him clean, out of trouble and well-behave. Bonus if they manage to bring Husk in as a patient, the winged-cat demon is clearly addicted to alcohol and gambling.

"Vaggie!" Charlie raised both hands close to her chest, excited at their progress. Vaggie offered her a smile, but no words. Charlie looked back at the others, following them. Looking up, she noticed the **Happy Hotel** change to **Hazbin Hotel**. 

**Hazbin** is a combination of **has** and **been**. Definition: someone or something that is no longer effective or successful or popular or whatever it could mean in this situation. 'I don't know how to feel about this.'

* * *

...

After eating the combined efforts of Angel, Vaggie and Alastor in cooking, the entire crew ate Jambalaya free of anything suspicious much to Husk's relief. Charlie told her new teammates to use whatever room they desire, telling them to text her the number once they've decided. Vaggie immediately took her away from the entire group, wanting some cuddle time and comfort away from the eyes of the radio demon. It made her think.

"♫~" Charlie hummed, using her fingers to comb her lover's hair. Vaggie's reaction to Alastor wasn't an exaggeration. She can clearly sense the darkness in that demon's tight form. She has to take measures of her own, ensure nothing terrible will happen to anyone she cares about. Information gathering is in order.

"Night." Charlie lifted Vaggie back to their bedroom, giving a kiss on the forehead before she got off the bed. Razzle and Dazzle are still out of commission, guarding the entrance as her mom hired workers to fix the hotel. She could have used magic, but then her dad will find out and Charlie really doesn't feel like Sir Pentious deserves her dad's wrath. Wearing a black nightgown, Charlie walked towards the door, thinking where she should start her research. 'Maybe I'll go to the Sunken Library. His magic reminds me of eldritch-?!'

"Alastor?!" Charlie covered her mouth, not wanting to wake up Vaggie. Opening her door, she didn't think she'd see the radio demon standing outside her door. Charlie whispered, "I-is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing dear. Just wanted you to know the room I've chosen." Alastor answered before pointing at the room at the far corner of her floor.

"Ok..." Charlie gave a slow nod, confused why the man had to appear to her personally. "Can't you text it to me? It's awfully late for... (Charlie coughs.) anyone to be moving about."

"I hope this doesn't surprise you, but I don't know how to use the phone you gave me." Alastor showed the phone in his hand, smile now more strained than the norm.

"I'll give you a manual." Charlie offered, walking back to grab a manual at her table side. There goes her theory Vox and Alastor as best buds. Vox is very knowledgeable to technology. He'd even disown his own ally if they claim not to know how a phone works. She offers it to him, smiling. "Here!"

"Thank you, darling." Alastor gives a lot of nicknames for her. _Dad?!_ Charlie squints as Alastor walked back to his room, humming.

"..." Charlie watched the man open the door to his room, making sure he closed the door ~~and isn't going out any time soon~~. The similarities are too close. She needs something or someone to disprove her. She carefully closed the door, setting a symbol on the knob to protect Vaggie as she walked down the air of the hall. It's something she learned she needed to do when Angel Dust kept catching her roaming around. Angel wasn't a light sleeper, he just has this... family intuition. Whatever that is.

'Who exactly is Alastor?' Charlie thought. She needs a general non-biased opinion of this demon. Facts that indeed happen in Hell. She doesn't need to know Alastor's human life unless he decides to be the Hotel's patient. All she needs is his nature as a demon and his motive like whether he's trying to take over the throne or assassinate her or anything bizarre. There are two sources of evidence she can gather: Records and witnesses. She can't ask Husk and Niffty yet. She needs to earn their trust first which will be done in the day time. What she can do during resting time would be check the libraries and record stations. And then if that's over... She can... She can also ask Sir Pentious! That dapper scientist surely knows a thing or two about Alastor!

"♬~!" Charlie emerged from the alternate exit of the hotel, happy to begin another curious research to help her project. 


	2. Searching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for sure! Coz I'm pretty sure Sir Pentious is off-commission after that fiasco.
> 
> And it'll be difficult to track the genius down.

"..." Charlie took a sip of her Cappuccino, scanning her table. Before the strike of the clock tower, Charlie managed to grab hold of all library records, news clippings, ordinances, and private notices that has an ounce of the Radio demon's presence.

She knows when Alastor entered Hell. Thus, this removed the fear she was business partners with her dad. She certainly doesn't know what to do with the knowledge of learning the demon's favorite meal or drink or the musical instruments he can play. She does know the battle statistics record are inaccurate. Whoever wrote the articles clearly underestimated the target. The sudden name change of the writer meant they got too close or realized their err. That only means Alastor knows how info spreads in Hell (Alastor has been here for quite some time) Or he hates dogs. The demon trailing Alastor at that time was a wolf demon and one of the best record guardians in Hell. _What if Alastor killed him out of fear or disgust or anything between?_

"What are you hiding, Al?" Charlie spoke to no one but herself, disintegrating her empty drink. It's still too early for Vaggie to wake up and would it be strange to see your girlfriend staring at their business partner's face? No? Yes? _Definitely a yes_.

"..." Charlie sighed, slumping on her chair. She can't let Vaggie know about this. She can't let Vaggie worry even further that even she finds Alastor as a threat. 'Most importantly, I can't let **him** know either.'

"Mnnrgh..." Vaggie tossed around their bed, catching the princess's attention.

"I guess it's time then..." Charlie pushed the scrolls away, standing up and snapping her fingers. The records vanish, leaving nothing but a small happy face for her to activate ~~in case she wish to read the documents once more~~. The only documents left on the table were the ones Alastor gave few hours back.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' Charlie grabbed a thorny vine for a tie, combing her hair as she watched Vaggie's movement. It doesn't seem pleasant. "Rise and shine! Clock pass nine~!"

"Vaggie?" Charlie walks closer to the bedside, smelling the nightmare. It's not Vaggie's usual nightmares. Charlie leaned down, placing both hands on the side of Vaggie's face, and decides to eat the nightmare like how mom used to do to her.

"..." Vaggie relaxed on her grasp, laying limp like a noodle. Charlie slowly placed her down, moving away and sitting on the edge of the bed. She exhaled through the mouth, the taste of bitterness of one night rather uncouth.

"C-charlie?" Vaggie croaked, slow and a bit groggy. Charlie might have taken a bit of energy but it was better than having a soul plagued by fear.

"Morning~" Charlie smiles, somewhat expecting the surprise hug with how bitter the nightmare taste. Charlie hugged Vaggie equally tight, murmuring close to her ear. "Bad dream?"

"I don't remember..." Vaggie whispered back, taking in her scent. "Hm?"

"!?" Charlie froze, forgetting her lover's A+ senses. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Vaggie is a past exterminator from heaven. That can't be right. Vaggie would tell her right?

"You went out..?" Vaggie wondered, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Library. For hotel management!" Charlie held her breath, not sure what else to say. She hoped Vaggie wouldn't press or ask what library she entered. There are a lot of libraries to choose from ~~, but she doesn't remember what they're known for~~.

"Makes sense." Vaggie murmured, not noticing the tension. "Why not check the internet?"

"I-I will! When I have free time." Charlie answered back, giving herself a metaphysical pay on the back for not spilling the beans.

"I'm always here if you need me." Vaggie withdrew as she said this, looking at the blonde with a tiny smile. "All the way."

"All the way~" Charlie sang and Vaggie playfully pushed her off the bed.

*Thunk!

"A-ack!" Charlie tries not to laugh as Vaggie looked down at her in amusement. _You can't stop the song train!_ The blonde smiled back in turn, singing her heart out on her so-called sorrow. "You shoot me down! But I won't fall~"

"How am I in love with you?" Vaggie joked, resting her arms to look down the bedside.

"I am titanium~!" Charlie sang, her back on the floor as she flailed her arms with a smile. She remembers hearing this song blasting the station around a thousand days ago. Vaggie then proceeded to throw a pillow at her. "I am titani-Uff!"

*Ding!

"It's too early, hon." Vaggie placed her feet on the floor, wiping her forehead.

"Where are you going~?" Charlie sat up with the pillow in her arms as Vaggie got off the bed, watching the albino walk into the bathroom. "Where do you go?"

"I'm sweaty." Vaggie removed her clothes, still grinning. Charlie can go on and on with singing random human songs from the station and it wouldn't be bad. Charlie is a damn good singer. "Care to join me?"

"I want to, but Angel texted me about getting up right this instant. He must be excited to go to the Aquarium today." Charlie looked at her phone, rereading what Angel texted her. It's unlike Angel to text without a sexual innuendo or dark humor by the way. "How about you come with us without taking a bath?"

"No way. I'm serious about the sweat. You two go ahead, I'll guard the fort." Vaggie closed the door and Charlie picked out the shirt design Vaggie usually wore and placed the bath towel beside it. The least she could do to her shaken beloved.

"Now then..." Charlie exited her room, ready to start the day.

* * *

"♬~" Charlie walked down the staircase, sensing a great number of guests roaming around the hotel.

> "And what do you have there, my dear?" Alastor greeted just when Charlie managed to open the door with her elbows.
> 
> "Uh... Human research stuff?" Hugging a huge black bulging sack of documents, Charlie glanced at the early bird... Or insomniac. Instead of entering her room, Charlie noticed the blood stains on his clothes and asked. "And what did you do last night?"
> 
> "Hunting!" Alastor answered short and simple, giving her a folder. Charlie accepted it, moving her satchel away from a pesky shadow whose claws nearly ripped the end. "Here you go, my dear."
> 
> "Thank you. Is there anything else that's bothering you?" Charlie asked out of politeness, internally sweating bullets when she saw his gaze at her bag of goodies.

Alastor did say this morning he'll be doing a bit of redecorating. Since the Radio demon has a lot of connections throughout his years in Hell and that she didn't want Alastor threatening his friends for a discount, Charlie introduced to him her black card for him to use as payment. It's not much. _It just contains the accumulated tax tribute of the entire Pentagram City in the last four thousand days._

"Hello everyone~!" Charlie greeted, her voice albeit blocked by Alastor's radio tunes. The movers (demons holding furniture) are being ordered by her ecstatic business partner. Alastor looks so happy, he can barely contain his magic. It's scaring some of the movers but Alastor doesn't look like the type to harm his employees.

"Hmm..." Reaching the ground floor, Charlie can smell a scent of herbs and tomato. It smells like something Angel would dearly love. His preferred human food always smells like herbs. She looks up to see tables, chairs and Niffty placing a plate of... a messy-looking cheese pasta dish on the table? Curious, Charlie walked closer to Angel, hoping she'd be recognized this time. "Angel?"

"Glad to see you too, toots. That's lasagna." Angel answered without staring at her, getting another serving of this **lasagna**. "Niffty made it. (He stuffed a cheesy goo substance in his mouth, now speaking with his mouth full.) It's good!"

"I can see that." Charlie giggled, smiling at her new co-worker. Based on the documents Alastor left outside her bedroom, Niffty will be the housekeeper, attendant and cook of the Hotel. The small cyclops does have a nice reputation in leaving things spotless. _Huh. That means the Hotel is hosting three neat freaks: Vaggie, Niffty and Alastor._ Niffty also shows joy in making food and sewing, judging with the lady's hand-sewn dress and carrying the food she made. Charlie sat down, checking the somewhat empty but clean lobby. "Thank you, Niffty!"

"..." All of her knickknacks she picked from various places are being moved, removed or modified. The lobby looked bigger than she remembered. 'Vaggie would love this.'

"You're welcome boss!" Niffty chirped, beaming as the blonde took a bite. "So? How is it?!"

"It's really good!" Charlie thanked, surprised to taste the meat of a Minotaur. _Wait what?!_ She carefully placed her fork down, not recalling the hotel having any Minotaur meat in it's storage. "Where did you get the meat?"

"Al went hunting." Husk, who's apparently eating at his station, told her something she wished wasn't true. How to explain? It's quite ordinary really. The last place she visited before returning home had two Minotaurs guarding it's gates. Charlie knew someone was watching her so she entered the most secure museum of the west side of Pentagram City. That's the place she got the tapes _she'll watch later._

"R-really?" Charlie glanced at Alastor whose smile turn wider. She looked back at the indifferent winged-cat, sensing no deceit in his soul.

"Yup." Husk drank booze like water, reading a newspaper of an unknown publisher. Alastor labelled Husk as the front desk receptionist and night auditor of the hotel, but the feline doesn't seem cheerful. She knows he has military training and has really good math skills as a gambler, but she doesn't know Husk's alcohol tolerance. She should keep an eye on him. To be safe.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Angel?" Charlie continues to cut the lasagna, thinking of checking her visited places through phone. _Who knows what happened to them?_

"Hm?" Furrowing her eyebrows, Charlie chewed her meal as Angel slid his Hell phone to her like a shady business deal. She noticed her patron staring at the direction of Alastor before whispering.

"Input _his_ number." Angel murmured, definitely like in the movies down the alleyways. Charlie knows that look being used on her as well. It's Angel's game face when he wants to prank someone.

"I don't think you should prank him." Charlie acquiesced her friend's request. She input the number, hoping Humanity would forgive themselves for their mischief. "He's not well-informed with phones."

"Don't worry babe. I'll send him inspiring words like a life coach." Angel watched Niffty take his plate to the sink, looking back at Charlie.

"Life coach?" Charlie doesn't know that one. She allots certain room of attention to Angel while the rest process the Managerial positions she, Vaggie and Alastor has to cover. Alastor would surely take the sales and advertisement department. Promoting something does sound like his forte. She can be the overall manager, making sure everything goes smooth. That doesn't mean others can't give their inputs. Vaggie can be the supervisor to the daily activities, constantly telling her what's happening beyond her rose-tinted eyes. _Vaggie did say her mind is warped in a good way._

"Yeah.. I'm gonna encourage him to be good by sending my pics." Angel is already scrolling in search for the ideal meme. "He'll love it!"

"You don't believe that." Charlie continued eating. She's done that to Angel and all he did was place it in a sexual context. Checking her phone for the daily newsfeed. The usual price hikes and new job opportunities after the Cleansing. Charlie switched to her social accounts, checking the flames and threats posted on her walls. She had two 'main' accounts to mislead her family and friends, four 'secret' accounts to mislead her **overly-protective** family members and friends (plus ex) and two **genuine** secret accounts for her own usage. One of her super-duper secret account is connected to Angel and Vaggie and soon Husk, Niffty and Alastor. To sum up, this is her **Hotel** account. The other secret account is for information gathering. It's a mule account that she uses to follow people discretely. Examples of such persons be **Cherri Bomb** and **Sir Pentious**. Cherri Bomb, being Angel's best friend. Sir Pentious because of his potential affiliation with Alastor.

"You don't know that." Angel snickered as he sent an array of questionable photos and messages. Charlie looked around, but Alastor's gone up several floors to monitor the movers.

"If we're done with our meal, it's time for today's activity!" Charlie changed the topic, standing up after consuming the meal.

"About that..." Angel scratched the back of his head as Charlie kept her phone. "I'm sorry for messing up yesterday and..."

"It's all right. I know you'll do better!" Charlie looked at Angel, happy at his improvement. Guilt is both a weapon to cripple one's ego. If your ego has too many layers, it's fine to experience a bit of guilt. "Anything else?"

"I... (Angel hesitated.) Forgot our schedule hehehe." Angel pushed his plate for Niffty to grab, hiding his phone as he stared at the bright demon.

"Oh. Don't worry! We're going to **Leviathan's aquarium**..." Charlie watched all of Angel's eyes widen. "... And adopt a fish for you to take care of!"

"Wow-wait a sec. I thought you hate your uncles?" Angel squinted and Charlie looked at Husk. "And I don't have fish food. Do we have even have fish bowls here?"

"We'll worry about that later! Dress up and let's go!" Charlie walked out of the hotel, pushing the newly-installed door to get the mail. Alone, Charlie's smile falters. Maybe she shouldn't have said Angel's name in TV. Now that everyone knows Angel is trying to be good, Charlie has to tackle the spider's family and the entire porn industry. Charlie counts one to ten, walking down the pebble path to her mailbox. 'One at a time-?'

...

"How?" Charlie circled her burning mailbox. She doesn't remember seeing smoke when she came back, but what if it's magic fire?

"Hot hot hot." Charlie blew, carefully grabbing the charred remains of her letters. Since she cloaked the Hotel from invaders and the fact her dad made it a fortified mini-fortress, it's only the mailbox that any demon can show their displeasure to her. Separating the ordinary hate mail from magically-protected mail, Charlie grimaced at how thorough the arsonist was.

"♭~!" She blows, extinguishing the flames and found it bothersome how these were opened and read as well. The flame letters are well roasted. She can barely understand the letters' intent at all.

"I'm here-woah!" Angel moved back as Charlie fanned the burning letter. Angel looked back at the Hotel. "I remember Al getting them."

"He must be a tax evader." Charlie joked, staring at the familiar colors of **Royalty**. It won't take a genius to realize these are from the **Seventh** , **Eight** **Circle of Hell**. Most of the letters are in various demon dialects and Alastor is either: wise enough to burn them all or smart enough to realize the intent of the letters. _These were contracts._ The blonde can imagine the ruckus in the lower depths. Unlike the indifference and disgust in the surface of Hell, nobles in the inner circle _who have fully lost their Humanity_ found her pet project like a needle in the haystack. Their mindset is very uncool. They only want to get closer to her because she's the next heir to the throne. Alastor is different since she can still see a glimmer of Humanity in the male's soul.

"Sweet!" Angel stared at the pitch black limousine slowly parking near their gates. "Why didn't you use your sugar daddies earlier?"

"One. They're my uncles. Two. They coddle me to the point of suffocation. Three. Vaggie said they're toxic." Charlie answered as Angel opened the door, stepping inside with her friend.

"Fuck. Sorry 'bout that." Angel meant it, but Charlie can't ignore the foul language.

"No swearing. Try better words!" Charlie moved her hands as the car begun moving. "Like... Oh or Ouch or..."

"Duck?" Angel supplied and Charlie beamed at his response.

"Yes~!" Charlie cheered, vaguely recalling Uriel saying that word.

*Ding!

"Hey! He replied!" Angel checked his phone, but his joy turned to annoyance. "..."

"What?" Charlie peered at Angel's phone. Both demons stared at the phone, Charlie breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not over, princess. Blocking isn't permanent." Angel wagged his finger at the innocent blonde. "He can't ignore me forever. I made him a social account, after all."

"What have you done?" Charlie's eyes widen, pulling her phone to check on thi social account. Lo and behold! There is a social account name **Radio Demon** with the nickname of **Radio Daddy**. "Does _he_ know?"

"Nope!" Angel cackled in glee. There is only one way for Angel to pull off such a stunt. Alastor must have asked for the spider's help. The worst mistake for a tech newbie. "Can't wait for him to ask me about the posts."

"He could always ask Husk or Niffty." Charlie reasoned and Angel immediately texted on his phone. Charlie face-palmed, "That's not how you make friends with Al, Angel."

"And who let strangers in?" Angel stuck his tongue out. Charlie whacked him, a friendly smack. No injury.

"But they came in peace!" Charlie whined, her cheeks shifting to a brighter red hue. Angel merely laughed as Charlie curled at the edge, peeved at the accusation. She can assert dominance, but what if they're nice people?

* * *

Thanks to Fate, Uncle Leviathan wasn't available. It was an ordinary day exploring the vast collections of aquatic creatures. Starting the tour from common to extinct specie, Charlie asked for bits of information from her friend. It wasn't suspicious, but it gave her enough to track down her friend Cherri Bomb and a general fighting style of Sir Pentious. Also, she wondered why Angel was focused on either getting an **Angelfish** or a **Blobfish**. Actually, she can understand the Angelfish since it looks flashy with the elongated fins. What she can't understand is the Blobfish. It looks like a huge puffer fish and maintenance requires a ton of equipment or magic to keep it in its proper shape-

"Best fish." Angel grinned, carrying gooey fish in his hands. Yes. Her friend chose the huge fish and since the tank for the blobfish ran out, they had to carry it out as is. Fortunately ~~or unfortunately~~ , nothing ever dies in Hell so everyone in a two meter radius can hear the gasping noises of a helpless fish.

'What have I done?' Charlie covered her face with both hands, taking a deep breath.

"You think my baby will get jealous of 'im?" Taking a selfie with the fish, Angel suddenly asked her as they walked (The limousine refuses to have the dripping mass inside) back home.

"All you have to do is to feed it. I'll clean and monitor it's health for you." Charlie hummed, checking the districts for any eyes.

"Thanks." Angel smiled, holding it by the fin. "So what did you two do?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie kicked a pebble, triggering a trap several feet ahead. 'Of course Angel was awake last night. Now what do I do? I can't just tell him I'm researching on the Radio demon!'

"Don't act dumb on me." Angel twirled the fish, checking his feet for any landmines. "What would Vaggie think?"

"Listen. Nothing happened last night." Charlie can't uncover what Angel heard or saw, but she knows if told the truth, Angel would help her as well. Having Alastor realize her distrust is the last thing on her list. _That doesn't mean lying is easy for her._ Charlie started, "I-I went out to do research about hotel management... You know? Because that's my project?"

"Uh yeah. Tell that to the Navy." Angel tossed the blobfish and grabbed it before it landed on the ground. "You can trust your homie, can't you?"

"I...I..." Charlie can't tell him, but she honestly wants to. No. She shouldn't. She has yet to learn the true extent of Alastor's powers and let's not forget Husk and Niffty's affiliation with the male could work to her disadvantage. She's in a battlefield with mercenaries around her. She may gain their trust easily, but their loyalty lies on another.

"I..." Charlie fixed a loose bang and placed it over her ear. Think of a lie. 'Not just any lie, but a statement I believe in and can work to my advantage.'

" **I r-recently b-became friends with Sir Pentious!** " Charlie blurted out, surprising herself. She placed a finger on her lips, curious of her own lie. Sir Pentious. Not a bad lie. He is the first attacker of the Hotel in the last 5,000 days or around 13 human years(?) More importantly, Sir Pentious claims to have met her new business partner. It's not a lie if she makes it happen right? 'What could go wrong?'

"W-What?!" Angel is equally surprised as her, accidentally letting go of the fish and magically landing on a guy.

"AH HELL NO!" This unfortunate demon was apparently afraid of blobfish, causing the crustacean to panic run and trigger the rest of the land mimes.

"Hold on!" Angel immediately grabbed Charlie and ran out of range, dodging most of the shrapnel until they reached a supermarket.

"Darn. We just got him." As soon as they reached safety, Angel made the funniest face she's ever seen him wore. She couldn't help the laughter erupting from her throat. _He_ _looked so funny!_

"..." Angel smiled back at her, stealthily ripping a demon's clothing to wipe his hands. When Charlie managed to calm down, Angel commented. "We don't need it, anyways. Fat Nuggets forever."

"Indeed~" Charlie giggled, rubbing her cheeks. Raw happiness always makes her cheeks numb.

"But man~" Angel threw the rag in the burning trash bin, walking with the princess. "I thought you and Al were-"

"W-What?! I would never do that to Vaggie!" Charlie puffed her cheek, checking her phone.

"I know. My bad..." Angel then sat on a sofa, waiting for Charlie to message Vaggie an SOS. "And tell you what? I won't tell a soul 'bout it."

"That means a lot to me, Angel." Charlie sent a message to Vaggie, eyes lighting up at the other message she received. She finally received news from one of her mom's succubi on Sir Pentious' location. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 11/25


	3. This is the START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie sneaks and meets the snek.

'Urgghh..' Charlie paced inside her bedroom, unsure why Alastor is still awake and roaming in the Hotel. It's already been a week since: [1] she managed to scrap the entirety of records and remnants regarding the Radio demon as well as watched live or documentary footage about his nature (even the porn ones which looked very comedic); [2] she visited informants from her past, inquiring about her business partner and erasing their memories to be in the safe side; and [3] she combed through every detail she learned while Alastor conversed with them in the hotel. Still, the only way to confirm these rumors or strengthen the evidence is through interrogation with the main actors. She can't question Husk and Niffty without causing suspicion nor can she visit the Alastor's lovely friends and enemies which are overlords, psychopaths who may or may not be blabbermouths.

'Why are you like this?' Charlie sat on her chair, leaning her head and covering her face with her hands. Even though Alastor has a simple human background information, his deeds on Hell are erratic. There are times the redhead lives up to his name, but there are those rare instances when he goes against his norm. He doesn't want to be touched? _Then why did he touch all of them at their first meeting?_ He has a fear with dogs. _She brought a dog and he shooed it like an ordinary polite person._ He's probably from the US _but he can understand another human language so what?!_ He hates advance technology. _Then why won't he bluntly tell her so she can change their means of communication? She's an entity who was born before Humanity cut their ties from the Gods._

'What if he's a gentleman? What if he thinks I can't handle on my own?' Charlie pondered, lowering her hands and staring at her pastel walls. It would make sense why Alastor follows her. He doesn't see her as prey. He's curious on what she's up to. Curiosity is a contagious creature, even the gods catch it.

'Or he's worried his business partner will wind up dead without his notice?' Charlie checked her phone, compiling a general location where Sir Pentious could live. She's really thankful Cherri Bomb visited Angel, giving her enough info about the inventor. Once she correctly determines Sir Pentious location, she'll be able to visit the serpent every night to befriend him. Sir Pentious is one of those few demons who leans more on the neutral side. Neutral as in his grudge is rather recent compared to the others... The grudge being rather local and manageable. Sir Pentious can also be redeemed which will work to her favor once she becomes his friend. 'Come on, Charlie. You gotta face the music.'

"..." Charlie stood up, slowly walking towards the door. Vaggie and Niffty may be sound asleep, but Husk and Alastor are still wide awake. Angel went out to do his job, but he promised to come back. _If he doesn't come back then she'll meet with whoever is containing him herself._ Back at the Hotel, she isn't sure why Husk is awake, but he has reasons. _He won't tell her._ Alastor... She actually wants to know how he managed to stay up for an entire week while expending so much energy. That's not how the body works. Once you utilize energy, your body (the conduit) gets strained and continuous magic usage will overheat the body. Even if he consumes flesh and drink souls like water, the body has to rest. 'Oh no. What if he's resting on the day time?! It's the only thing that makes sense! I mean I he isn't always with us.'

"That monster." Charlie whispered to herself, creating a battle plan. _So escaping Alastor's watch will be a thing now?_ She wouldn't want the male accompanying her to Sir Pentious. That would ruin the potential friendship right off the bat. She also doesn't understand why he kills or spares those she encounter during her search for knowledge. No sense of logic or is the evidence leading to such rationality been wiped before she noticed it 'Ahhh~! He doesn't make sense!'

'Just walk out and not make a sound.' Charlie told to herself internally, aware Alastor is in his room doing something. In a week, she knows she can trust Husk more than Angel and Niffty when it comes to Alastor. He won't scream or make a fuss about her night expeditions. He's cool that way. _Too cool_ that he's seen as indifferent by others. 'This is the only method I have yet to utilize and he won't see me coming!'

...

'So far so good.' Charlie opened the door, tuning her presence to zero. She tried getting out of the balcony, but Alastor was (what he called) sky gazing. She tried teleporting, but she ended up bumping Alastor's chest who was decorating the door. _He was clearly not decorating the door when he's facing the stairway!_ She excused herself for the entire day, but as soon as she was ready to head out and meet the informant, she saw Alastor covered in blood and chunks of meat _saying their meeting was a coincidence and they should head home together._ She tried using Angel as an excuse and she wasn't able to do any job done when Angel dragged both of them into a bar. _Charlie profusely apologized to Vaggie as soon as she met her._ She tried escaping using the laundry bin (which worked) but Niffty told Alastor the next day. 'It's as if he doesn't want me to find out anything about him!'

'Almost there...' Charlie can feel a bead of sweat form on the side of her face, merely walking down the stairs. She has never done this before. 'It better work. Mom! Lend me your strength!'

'It's been so long since I met you, victory. Please let me see your face!' Charlie reached the ground floor. She's halfway to the exit, almost there. She kept walking, thinking on who exactly to pray for success without alerting her dad. 'God! Please forbid Lucifer from coming in because he will humiliate me and troll everyone else like the dad he is.'

* * *

"New record." Husk grinned, tapping the desk as he saw the blank-faced female. He can see Charlie's hands shaking ~~which the blonde fixed by holding her hands together~~ , amused at the interaction between the two managers. At first, he thought Al was messing with the princess because Charlie was the concierge. She's really important in welcoming the guests and keeping them safe and sound. To see Charlie come in and out without saying a reason was mighty suspicious but not abnormal given that they're in Hell. However, when he overheard the very awkward conversation between the two, he knew the deer is actually warming up to the girl.

"..." Charlie slowly placed her right index finger towards her lips, wishing him to keep silent.

"..." Husk did a shooing motion, taking another chug of alcohol. He doesn't care about what happens to the girl, only a little since she keeps the funds coming. Never in Hell has he seen a demon so trusting. Trusting Alastor with her money was a wise move since that guy is a stingy bastard. You might think he's a philanthropist or whatever generosity means, but he ain't! Al's also popular with the ladies which causes some headaches when the radio host needs _lady advice_ that doesn't involve killing them or moving to another town.

"♫~" Charlie beamed and it makes Husk wonder if being born between Lucifer and Lilith makes you a walking sound effect. That's one of the sole reasons how Alastor catches the girl. She makes so much noise, especially when she's happy. It's irritating but tolerable.

*Click.

'Any moment now...' Husk watched Charlie disappear through the door. After the day of the snake's arrival, Charlie mysteriously addresses Alastor in his full name instead of the nickname. It wasn't a big deal, but the radio demon certainly noticed. ~~It's not his fault Charlie trusts him to keep her _whereabouts a_ secret out of everyone, including the girl's own lover~~. Husk never expected the guy to be affected by this. _It's only for a couple of hours._ Husk gazed at the mosaic tiles, thinking of the next bottle he'll try for today.

"Huh." Husk poured a shot for himself, surprised his friend isn't coming out of the room. 'Thank god! He's given up.'

"Cheers." He told himself as he raised his glass, taking a shot.

...

[He didn't expect to succumb to sleep.]

* * *

'There it is!' Charlie peered out of a pillar, staring at the new vehicle the serpent demon is making. After searching around the neighborhood and making cat sounds, Charlie managed to find the area with no one learning her identity. Charlie scans the building, guessing this to be the serpent's house, and notices a peculiar flier.

**HELP WANTED**

**[Maid]**

**[Babysitter]**

**[Legal adviser]**

"?!" Charlie can work with that. She's a really good at handling Hell's legal system. Other than charisma and adept combat, systematic tasks with patterns and/or logic is considered a breeze for a seraph hybrid such as herself. She dropped her black cape, wearing the clothes Niffty gifted her three days ago. It's not her usual style - monochrome, but it looked pretty neat when her red bow and belt stuck out to let people stare at her neck and waist.

'Let's do this!' Charlie walked out in the open. She modified some bits of herself such as her two horns prematurely sticking out of her head, two levitating demon wings and demon tail. It's the stereotypical image of a demon which will work to her advantage! She walks towards the egg bois (that's their slang name), hearing the sound of a cartoon evil laughter at the back.

"Excuse me?" Charlie tried to use a lighter tone, wishing no one remembers her as 'the person who was crazy enough to work with the Radio demon' or somewhere in those lines. It kinda fueled her worry for Angel and Vaggie's well-being, especially Vaggie because Angel is better at escape than her love. Charlie noticed some of the eggs staring at her like a child while others went to their master/father/owner/boss?

"Oh hello miss. What can we do for you?" Egg with a number 391 on his back asked, smiling at her while the others talked among themselves.

"I saw the poster." Charlie scratched the back of her neck, wearing a ponytail _which she rarely does unless she's in **Study mode**._ Charlie scanned the egg's lifespan, determining that these are clones with slight modifications to behavior and stats. Like a game where the developers are too lazy to creating unique character, the eggs are identical in appearance but different hobbies and dislikes. Sensing fear, Charlie gives her winning smile. A smile she learned from her mom to always pull her targets into a false sense of security. "And I want to apply!"

"Oh boy! I always wanted a babysitter!" One of them, #570, cheered and Charlie felt kinda bad for them. Who knows how many eggs this snake created?

"Sorry. I'm better at law stuff." Charlie correctly a bit remorseful. She's weighing her pros and cons. As **legal adviser** , she can easily finish the task and teach the serpent **Demonic** **Contract 101**. However, she would lose effectiveness after she teach the demon to be independent. She doesn't need anymore wealth. Cold material objects do not give her happiness. Her parents taught her that much. She also doesn't plan on having the Sir Pentious rely on her. She doesn't want people to grow dependent. It causes problems. ~~It makes her think it's all her fault~~. If she takes **babysitting** , there's a high chance she'll keep arriving late at the hotel. Vaggie would think she's cheating on her or she got forced into doing something due to a blackmail. She's already close enough for Angel to enlist his friend Cherri Bomb's help to ruin Sir Pentious life until both of them get sent to Heaven. Husk and Niffty? Not sure. Alastor? Not sure either. If she's a **maid** , she'll look like one of the helpers back at home and if any of the eggs took a picture of her and posted it in their social media account, Sir Pentious' life is in grave danger if someone recognized it's her.

"Aw..." Three eggs frowned while one of them leaned on the other.

"Ok.." The atmosphere turned heavy and it's as clear as the night that these guys are playing the _pity_ _card_ on her and it's working. It's working **really** well when she noticed a lot of eggs have been born very recently. _Ages range from 7 to 1 day to be exact._

'No child should be tasked to clean in such a young age.' Charlie bit her lower lip, trying to look away at the sad eggs. 'And cleaning doesn't mean constant work... I can use some tricks up my sleeve.'

"W-well." Charlie hopes she doesn't regret this. "If you guys really need a maid then I can help out."

"Thank you, pretty lady." Egg #462 cheered and Charlie had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from squealing how adorable these guys look. It made her think again what caused Alastor and Sir Pentious to go against each other.

"Your majesty?!" An exclamation that caused several eggs to stare at one direction.

"?!" Charlie didn't expect that response from the serpent, immediately looking at the shock demon with his egg bois huddled beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The snake gave a formal bow like the dukes and barons in the seventh circle.

"S-sorry but you have me mistaken for m-my liege!" Charlie raised her hands, waving it as she denied his claim. She'll play the succubi excuse. She's observed her servants pretty well, seeing them like her sisters. "M-my name is..."

"Charles!" Charlie was very unoriginal. She used the name her parents would have used on her if she were born a guy. It's also the name her general's used during her campaigns. 'Oh wait. I could have used Louis which is Charlemagne's son that later became King. Lost opportunity, me.'

Charlie did her own bow, giving a smile at the suspicious demon. "I wish to help you in your legal dilemmas and some cleaning problems until you hire another."

"Iss that soo~?" Sir Pentious moved closer to her area as Charlie stood straight. She lets the demon circle her, checking her danger level. "Hmmm~"

"Is everything all right?" Charlie asked yet she realized what the snake was really doing. He's doing something like Niffty, measuring her with just glances.

"You'll do just fine, missy." Sir Pentious leaned back, walking back to his work. "Your shift starts tomorrow and don't buy any inappropriate maid attire. I will be the one to supply one for you."

"Thank you, master~" Charlie found it weird calling someone **master** because her dad never lets her bow to anyone, even himself _which was his downfall_. She received a calling card of Sir Pentious by Egg boi #888 before getting surprise leg hugs from the babies. Hearing the eggs sing and do clumsy dancing, Charlie smiled. 'This isn't so bad.'

...

Returning to the Hotel with her cloak and back to her non-threatening form, it's the first time Charlie saw Husk sleeping on his station. The area was silent, not even the soft tune of the radio. Charlie walked towards her new friend, removing her dark cloak and placing it as a blanket to the fellow.

"Rest well." Charlie whispered before she head upstairs.


	4. Misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie misinterprets everything (part 1)

Charlie's been too busy with her secret project and main project that she kind of forgot about Alastor's friends coming over. Based on the records she obtained about said friends, a direct approach would not be advisable in getting them as patients. They're the older human-turned-demon generation. It's quite difficult to persuade those types without sufficient evidence.

She won't go after them immediately. She'll accommodate them, make them feel welcome and be cool to the idea of redemption. _Slow and steady wins the race._ Right now, she'll let Alastor handle them. He would be a better host to them than she. Surely, Alastor wouldn't interfere with her activities with Angel. Vaggie would come with her, as always, even when today's activity is...

" **Swimming**!" Charlie placed both hands on her hips, wearing a long sleeve swimming suit. Since Vaggie lost to her this morning in a game of **snake and ladders** , the albino wore a bikini. Angel was well-prepared, already wearing a swim dress of some sort or something along those lines. It looks more like an outfit for a pageant contest or something her mom's fashion designers would create.

"Great timing, Charlie." Vaggie smiled back at her.

"Hehe..." Charlie watched Razzle and Dazzle throw floats as the water rose to adequate levels. This wasn't planned at all. She completely forgot to update the crew about the incoming activities. Charlie's eyes shifted to the sounds of squeaking metal, seeing Niffty come over with umbrellas, a table and three recliner chairs. The cyclops even has a batch of snacks in case someone gets hungry. Charlie asked, looking back at the hotel. "You going to watch us, Nif?"

"I got nothing else to do." Niffty's voice sounds hinting to something. Charlie looks back at the hotel, recalling two ladies entering the hotel before they left for the swimming pool. _A tall one and a short one, Rosie and Mimzy respectively_. "And you guys look like fun."

"At least Husk is there with them...?" Charlie rubbed her eyes with her hands, surprised to see Husk also coming over. 'Wait. Are they leaving Alastor with the two ladies?'

"What about me?" Husk wore swimming trunks, carrying an ice box containing alcohol. Charlie can hear Vaggie face palm while Angel whistled in appreciation.

"You're going to swim with us, Husk?!" Charlie gasped, never expecting this turn of events. The feline had wings so it's assumed he doesn't like swimming because it's difficult to maneuver with the extra appendages. 'I know. I tried.'

"Nah. I'll sit this one out." Husk sat beside Niffty, grabbing a chilled drink and removed the cork.

"Your loss." Angel stretched his arms, prepping for the random swimming session.

"Aww~" Charlie couldn't contain her emotions, covering her mouth to mute herself. 'Husk came to accompany Niffty. They're like family~!'

"Calm down, Charlie. Your angel side is showing." Vaggie placed both hands on her shoulder.

"But they're soo cutee~!" Charlie looked at Vaggie with star eyes, all giddy with the familial love nearby. "They're showing Ohana~!"

"Pretty sure that's friendship." Angel corrected as Charlie bounced on her feet.

"Ignore her. This is a norm." Vaggie rolled her eyes, excusing her from the two confused demons.

"We don't mind." Niffty chirped while Husk rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm chill." Charlie shook her hands, taking breaths at the emotion high. Taking a deep breath, she faced Angel and Vaggie with a confident smile. "Ready?!"

"Born ready, baby!" Angel winked and Charlie knows it's towards Husk. She doesn't know Husk's response but silence means indifference.

"I'm going in first." Vaggie didn't jump, more like slowly enter the pool to test the temperature and water level.

"Too slow!" Charlie yelled, running before jumping into the pool. She dived into one of the floats, making it but the splash from impact might have flung the floatie off somewhere. Her hair clip broke from the shock as Charlie quickly swam upward.

"I did-ack!" Charlie coughed as water entered her mouth from the newcomer. She spat out the water, laughing as Angel also emerged to the Surface. "How's it?"

"Terrible! I missed!" Angel huffed, staring at the floatie. "What are these? For kids?"

"Ops. I should get bigger ones next time." Charlie didn't account for bigger demons, but she might get some in the near future. Charlie looked at Vaggie soaking wet even before fully dipping herself inside. "You okay, Vaggie?"

"Coward!" Angel declared, resting on one of the floaties while raising his hand in mock anger.

"No she isn't! Show him, Vaggie!" Charlie cheered as Vaggie moved her bangs to the side.

"Don't let him get to you, Charlie." Vaggie wiped her bangs. "Let's focus on getting things done."

"Boo!" Angel cried while Charlie giggled. Razzle and Dazzle are in the pool as well, playing with one of the beach balls floating around.

* * *

While the trio performed a series of swimming feats: racing, holding their breath, goofing around, and etc, Niffty decided it was fine time to talk to Husk about their friend's change of demeanor. Niffty knows it has something to do with Charlie, but she can't find it in her life to see any wrong with the princess. Charlie has been nothing but helpful and open. Charlie already showed her the entire blueprint of the Hotel, the shortcuts and security systems installed. The blonde also permitted Husk to check the basement _unsupervised_ and use the wine cellars for whatever reason the feline could need it for. Most of all, Charlie showed all her existing accounts, transactions and agreements all the while creating a reasonable arrangement for Alastor to study and work with in helping the hotel.

Charlie isn't hiding anything from them, well anything they need to know at the moment.

"What's wrong with Al?" Niffty spoke up, sitting under the umbrella as she heard a spider's battle cry and a girl screaming in mock fear.

"How the hell should I know?" Husk wondered, his arm resting on his belly while the other held a chilled glass bottle. "He's being a drama queen."

"Did Charlie do something wrong?" Niffty only met Charlie for a week, but she knows the girl wouldn't be able to harm anyone without feeling guilty about it. As Charlie's new friend, she can help her patch up with Alastor and everything will be honky-dory. "Tell me! I can help!"

"The girl must've heard the rumors." Husk mumbled, taking a sip before continuing. "And Al ain't liking it."

"Eh?" Niffty blinked, befuddled. She tries to remember all of the interactions between the two and found no trace of fear or apprehension from the blonde's face. In fact, Charlie lets the demon join some of the board games once in a while. "I don't think that's a bad thing, Husk."

"That's what I said to the guy!" Husk tossed the empty bottle in the box, sitting up properly. "But the fucker _doesn't_ like it."

"Maybe he feels left out?" Niffty crossed her arms, thinking of what everyone else experiences with Charlie that Alastor is excluded from. Occasional nickname giving and singing, surprise hugs and games, random visits and dance practice, and overall positive messages sent (through phone, letter or a plushie) at the start and end of the day.

"Oh my god! I know what it is!" Niffty slammed her fist on the palm of her hand. For the entire week after **Hazbin Hotel** was born, Charlie has not performed a single dance or song number with Alastor. She's done it with each of them, even Angel, for more than three times in a span of seven days. Of course Alastor would feel left out and the radio host adores singing and dancing. "We should tell her!"

"Yeah and he'll skin me alive for telling. No thanks." Husk doesn't feel threatened by the thought, but he knows that's one of the potential outcomes. "I say we watch him suffer."

"Husk~ What if Charlie doesn't know?" Niffty moved Husk's arms, pouting. She whispers the next words, worried. "What if Charlie heard the wrong rumors?"

"Nah. She heard them right." Husk watched those two talk and he's damn right on his findings.

> One, Charlie learned Alastor hates being touch. Thus, she already can't do most of her usual annoying love crap on the radio demon. Second, Charlie heard Alastor dislikes nicknames (she doesn't know to what extent) so she corrects herself in using Al and uses the name he gave her on the first day. Third, Charlie found out Alastor isn't fond of technology so she rarely sends him those dumb personal text messages (she crafts for them all) and only greets him upon: a chance encounter, pass some documents or give out a short notice. And lastly fourth, Charlie surely obtained the rumor that Alastor hates sweets. That's the only explanation he could think of why Charlie doesn't invite and tell Alastor any activity with sweets as the prize. All of Charlie's home recipes are either sweet or desserts and almost always have apples as an ingredient.

"She's respecting his goddamn business." Husk raised his hand to grab the plastic ball flung at their direction, tossing it back straight at Angel's face. "And all that shit."

"Thanks, hunk!" Angel caught it, unfortunately. Husk rolled his eyes, ignoring the stripper.

"Ohh~" Niffty didn't see it that way. It's very nice of Charlie to do that, respecting Alastor's boundaries and dislikes. Not a lot of Alastor's peers are like that... Actually, not a lot of people are like that in Hell. "I'm lost now. What is Al's problem then?"

"Who fucking knows?" Husk took a sip, watching the three laughing at something that involves the baphomets being baby sharks.

"We have to do something." Niffty looks at her friends as well, taking a sip of Charlie's present to her. It's called **Demon's Cider** , secretly made by Lucifer which Charlie kept since it can last forever. It has a fruity mellow sweet taste accompanied by a wine-like aftertaste. The good part here is that it it's more juice than anything else. "Like tell her to tell him."

"Nuh-uh. Let's watch him burn." Husk gotta admit Charlie's on the right track. Knowing the damn radio, Alastor has a hidden agenda somewhere. It's the first time he saw Al actively watch/seek someone out, especially a girl who got nuthing on him.

"Hmm." Niffty frowned. She doesn't like that plan one bit. 'Maybe I'll tell her later.'

* * *

"I'm getting out first. You guys keep it up!" Charlie told the two, climbing out of the pool. She stood up, walking towards the duo. It's almost eating time and she should definitely plan for that. Hell's time **is** bonkers compared to Earth. Having fun often quickens the time rate to the point that it's near the end of the day. This is the logic why getting tortured feels like an eternity while having fun takes a fleeting second. To balance this absurdity, both must occur at the same time. Charlie doesn't like that so she distorts not only the space of this hotel from Intruders, but also the time spent at the hotel. The hotel time is fortunately faster than the outside, always filled with positivity than negativity.

"How are you two?" Charlie asked, still amazed and ecstatic to see a warm picture. Niffty looks like Husk's sister. 'I wish I had my phone~'

"What do you think?" Husk retorted back, still drinking and not drunk yet. His tolerance to alcohol is quite high compared to most demons she met, especially when he's consuming large quantities of her Belphegor's alcohol collection _or did he hoard them?_

"What Husk means is that we're good." Niffty supplied, smiling back at her. "Charlie. I was thinking about something."

"What is it?" Charlie scanned the set-up. Three chairs and a table. 'We need two more chairs so everyone can sit down. Oh oh! And cards! Husk can show us some card tricks or we can play card games or maybe a magic show! Everyone loves shows~!'

"Don't." Husk warned Niffty. The cyclops squinted at the feline instead. Charlie wondered what they're discussing earlier while they have fun. She couldn't hear them properly when Angel's a great commentator. 'I hope Angel and Alastor do get along soon. They're like jam and...err. Two different types of compatible jam!'

'That doesn't sound right... Better than jam and cum.' Charlie squeezed her hair, letting the water evaporate upon touching the floor. One of Hell's perks and downsides. She's not used to the mild heat, but it's better than the cold back at home.

"But!" Niffty yelled at Husk who refuses to budge.

"No buts." Husk glared back. Right on timing, the phone of her friend rang before Charlie could decipher the intent.

"What the fuck do you want-What?!" Husk accidentally broke the bottle, thankfully empty.

"..." Charlie watched Husk's expression shift from indifferent to anger to annoyance. 'So much for team bonding...'

"Gotta go." Husk stood up, leaving his ice box and facing the hotel. Before he left he made the two-finger gesture. The action where you first point at your eyes then towards the person you made an agreement with and then back at yours. Charlie doesn't know what this is called, but it looks threatening. Why he's doing it to Niffty will be part of her Ask-Husk bucket-list. "And don't."

"Okay..." Niffty puffed her cheek like a child while Charlie waved good bye.

"Now then..." Charlie sat on the chair, staring at her friend. She whispered, making sure the cat enters the door. "Give me a tiny-whiney hint?"

"Listen. (Charlie leaned close like their times when Niffty heard something astonishing _such as Angel capable of singing or Vaggie dancing without her notice_.) This is about you-know-who." Niffty censored the person. Charlie can work with that. It limits the person to being Husk and Alastor. "He feels... Ummm..."

"Yes?" Charlie hopes she doesn't sound eager because she is. She wants to know why Husk doesn't want to talk about it. 'It must be important!'

"You-know-who feels _unloved_." Niffty's gaze isn't on the blonde, coming up with words to express her wisdom. "He'd like it if you interacted with him more!"

"..." Charlie stared at Niffty. Unloved? Interact more? Charlie dug through her memories, searching for expressions synonymous to _unloved_. Between Husk and Alastor, who is unloved? Unloved is synonymous to **uncared** , **unvalued** , **unwanted** or **unwelcomed**. She hasn't done any of those to the duo, but she isn't giving up. Niffty wouldn't have said this to her if it's a minor issue. Unloved is also used to those **shunned** , **neglected** , **friendless**... 'Wait a minute.'

"I-I didn't mean to." Charlie covered her mouth with one hand, frowning. She didn't think this would happen. 'Was I so busy that I didn't see the signs?'

"That's okay. He's very forgiving." Niffty nodded, placing the basket out to pull out the sandwiches, drinks, pot of soup, plates and utensils. "I'm actually not surprised he likes you. You're the nicest friend I made in so long~"

"Don't worry Nif. I will fix this." Charlie stood up, hoping it's not too late. She has to repair this relationship fast before something bad happens.

"Now?" Niffty inquired, setting the cups. "How about later?"

"No no no. It has to be done pronto!" Charlie knows how relationships work and since she knows him well enough, everything will be well. Charlie called out to Vaggie and Angel. "Snack time guys!"

"Tell them I'll finish my paperwork today." Charlie took a sandwich, biting it after speaking.

"You're eating inside?" Niffty scoops soup and filling the tureens.

"Yes!" Charlie looks at the hotel. "Wish me luck!"

"Be careful." Niffty called out as Charlie marched forward.

* * *

Walking inside, Charlie came up with a series of recipes that will match the wine set out. As her uncle Beezlebub always said to her, **the way to a successful alliance is through their stomachs**. Alliance for a demon monarch is closest to friendship. Ergo, restored friendship is through culinary bonding! She placed her bath towel on her shoulders, still a bit damp from the swim, as she reached the lobby to see Alastor and friends as well as Husk. They're drinking, talking about the latest scandal between a great prince and his wife. It actually makes Charlie wonder why her 5 uncles refuse to call themselves Kings to differentiate from the other princes of Hell. Satan did it, calling himself the King of Hell which made the populace confuse him with her dad who's known in the armies as the **Imperator** or **Emperor**.

"Welcome back, Charlie my dear." Alastor was the first to greet her. He sat between two females on the couch, holding a glass of wine. He seems happy. _Dare she imagine one of them to be his beloved?_ "How was the swim? No problems I presume?"

"None whatsoever!" Charlie answered back, puzzled why the songstress (she certainly looks like the type. **Mimzy** was it?) stared at her with _that_ look. Charlie knew she should've memorized the book mom gave her, the **Human expressions of pleasure and/or pain**. It's a foreign look, a mix of fascination, distrust and annoyance. Charlie's gaze shifted to **Rosie** (the woman partnered with **Franklin**. Had those two mended or broke paths?) who showed a condescending smile. After a second of thought processing, Charlie continued. "Swimming might be more frequent to demons experiencing **sloth** though. (Charlie shifted her feet, not sure what else to say before initiating her plan.) You should try it out sometimes, Alastor!"

"I'll reconsider it, sweetheart." Alastor laughed at her enthusiasm, standing up from his seat. "I'll go prepare a meal-"

"Nonono! Sit down! You can't leave your friends! That's not nice!" Charlie exclaimed, trying to reason with her business partner. She can't let Alastor intervene on the culinary bonding moment. Husk might feel left out again. She glanced at Husk, offering instead. "How about Husk and I prepare the meal?!"

"What?" Husk didn't see that coming and neither did Alastor. Rosie offered a wide smile while Mimzy giggled at the expressions of the males.

"If that's all right with you?" She sat on the stool, looking at Husk. For Charlie, it made complete sense for her to do this. Out of everyone in the Hotel, Husk is the most isolated and least friendly worker in her hotel. Alastor has an amazing personality and gathered quite a number of friends.

*Smack.

" _Of course_." Husk face palmed right beside her. _Was it too obvious?_ Charlie hopes not as the two females started laughing at them. Charlie looked to see Alastor smiling...? He isn't laughing. _Maybe he also knows like Niffty. Al is a really smart fellow._

"Well then! Now that that's settled." Alastor spoke. His voice had more static than the norm. Charlie should have started with noting the shifts of his voice in her pet project, documenting what irks or brings him joy. _It would help greatly whenever Angel decides to converse with the radio host._ Charlie looked back at Husk who's staring down at the table as Alastor spoke to him but not her. "I do hope you don't disappoint us, Husker _my friend_."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." Husk walked out of his station, ruffling his wings as Charlie tailed behind him.

"We'll be done in! Hmm.. After two song and dance numbers!" Charlie took a while before finishing her sentence, yelling as they walked towards the kitchen. Human minutes are a lot slower than hell minutes based on her research (one time when Uncle Belial brought a living human down to the eight circle of Hell). If all else fails, Charlie can use magic to slow down time. 'Now what does those three want to eat?'

...

"What the fuck have _she_ gotten me into?" Husk grieved, opening the fridge and pulling out chunks of fresh meat.

"Please don't be mad at her. I pushed her to do it." Charlie exaggerated. It's technically a fragment of the truth. Charlie wore an apron with the words **Apple of my eye** , grabbing a wooden spoon to tie her hair.

"I wasn't paid to do this bullshit..." Husk cursed, slicing the meat into thin stripes. "Damn it. I'm not putting up with this. Let's just present an entire deer and hide in your bedroom-"

"But I- friendship and...!" Charlie felt her eyes water, unsure what to say. This wasn't going as planned. _**She should have known better.**_ To force someone to do something they don't want to do is a terrible thing. Charlie grabbed the flour as all the cabinets opened with various equipment zooming out and being placed on various areas for work. She couldn't face Husk, not unless she wants him to feel guilty. He shouldn't feel guilty because it's her fault. _Cooking isn't Husk's favorite hobby, after all._ "?!"

"You can rest if you want!" Charlie brightened up, an idea popping up her head to strengthen their friendship. "I can take it from here!"

"Woah. Wait a goddamn sec." Husk's comment was muted with the activations of the kitchen equipment. Eggs are being cracked in thin air, seasonings are being placed on meat (getting tenderized by the air), leaves from unknown plants are getting plucked, various mixer spinning in different speed rates, knives of different sizes cut at different rates, pans getting heated by hell fire and other noises.

"Since this is my mistake, I will own it up to you!" Charlie cheered up, choosing to create top dishes matching the trio's tastes based on her research. Living alone for who-knows-how-long, Charlie rarely puts effort on meals unless her family visits. _What was the point?_ When Vaggie decided to live with her, the albino advised not to cook extravagantly which she respects _since eating these food might change your view on other lesser quality meals_. Unfortunately, her meal isn't as homey as Niffty's cooking so she's actually glad Niffty's the head cook. "I'll give them a meal they'll never forget!"

* * *

"Charlie!" Husk was exasperated, unsure what sort of upbringing this girl had if her response is this dramatic. He wasn't angry. That's his default voice. She doesn't have to full-on use magic to get the job done. However, what's done was done. Charlie is cooking like her life depended on it-

"Singin' in the kitchen" Charlie sang, doing one work as she let the rest work behind her back. **_Or not._** She seems to be enjoying this. "All together~"

"Wait. I know that song." Husk groaned yet Charlie keeps singing. Of course she'll sing a song around the timeframe of his final days.

"Singin' in the kitchen~" The ovens are getting lit, the fruits are getting pealed, the doughs are rising, the plates and utensils are slowly getting plucked out for the main dishes. Instead of stopping her, Husk will take her offer. He'll forgive her once he sees the final products. "Everybody~"

"Hm.." Husk stared at the pastries being placed, frosting tips being placed on piping bags and there it is! The apples. He looks back at the venison he prepared at the beginning and noticed **something**. How the hell could Charlie ever know how to prepare Al's dish when she never showed interest?

"Everybody~" Charlie sang, pouring the sauce elegantly towards the meat. "Singin' in the kitchen~"

'Don't overthink this.' Husk shouldn't be overthinking this... However, this is his temporary boss with a pompous fucker for a father and a succubus for a mother. Husk took several steps forward, watching the plates getting filled. **Twelve course meals?** It's only been ten minutes and everything's prepared. 'Niffty would be proud.'

"Done~!" Charlie puffed her chest, smiling like a kid.

"Good job." Husk gave an awkward pat which the girl accepted with sparkling eyes. Patting her head even has a sound effect. 'Her parents got lucky.'

"So what did you plan for us?" Husk dropped his hand, looking away. He knows Niffty fucked up, but he can work with this. 'Besides, the kid ain't half-bad.'

"After we set the meal, we watch magic shows and play card games!" Charlie raised her arms, back to her happy self. She must be relieve he doesn't hate her.

"We'll be using the cart-?" Charlie stopped when they heard sounds of hooves. They looked at the edge of one of the carts to see Razzle and Dazzle munching on the cookies. Charlie snickered, "I knew you guys would that! Will you help us cart these meals?"

"Let's get this over with." Husk covered the meal before he decides to taste it. He helped Charlie cover the meals, eventually tasting the biscuits because that's the only excess the princess _always_ makes. Listening Charlie collaborate with her servants to sing a Disney song **Be our Guest** (?) as they head to the dining hall, Husk finds his energy expended by merely hearing the list of dance moves and timing.

"Let's practice before we meet them." Charlie showed the lyrics sheet towards Husk. She looks excited, almost as if she's getting paid or won the jackpot.

"Uh-huh..." Husk has long given up refusing the cheery ball of sunshine. Scratching his back, Husk watched Charlie enact his moves with pretend masculinity. 'This isn't over, is it?'


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gave Alastor a hint and runs. 
> 
> Sir Pentious' days are numbered.
> 
> Charlie... What has she done? @_@
> 
> Alastor is the one who misunderstood this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to look into Husk more. Not only is he a case to be studied, but also a cat. Cats can detect magic.
> 
> \ > O < / YOOOsssshhhHHH! Next chapter. The snake!

When Charlie proposed they have everyone participate in their song-before-lunch, Husk expected a ton of flunks. Around a hundred of them when Charlie told him she herself didn't memorize the lyrics **Be Our Guests** and that she'll be winging it right from the spot.

> Listening in on the noisy trio before the princess's arrival, Husk knows those two femme fatales are ready to grill Charlie alive. Aside from the fact Alastor rarely visits them anymore (a primary reason), the two are adamant to know more about Alastor's new source of entertainment. Not the Hotel, but the one that advertised it. Charlotte Magne is the Princess of Hell, but all they know about the princess is her title and personality. Charlie's past is censored probably because Lucifer and/or Lilith doesn't want anyone using Charlie's failures against them. _Stereotypical family problems._ Husk doesn't think 'bout it much, but he does care about his time away from sleep, card games and booze.

However, Charlie had a back-up plan in every step of the way. When Mimzy changes the song lyrics to something dark, Charlie melded the words to her song number. _The instruments shift accordingly._ When Rosie grabs a utensil too early or decides to playfully toss some plates around, Charlie would subtly use magic for the arrangement to fix itself. _Nothing gets broken._ That moment Alastor decides to take over Husk's position as Charlie's dance partner, Charlie persuades the group to dance with them through her song ~~just to get back to Husk~~.

The song-before-lunch took around five minutes but it felt more like an hour passed. _The scene felt more like a magic show- WAIT A MINUTE!_

"★!" Saffron met ebony halfway. Charlie's eyes twinkle with triumph and something cracked. _Did she?!_ Did she make him work and even make him like it?! The moment shatters and Husk breaks away.

*Thud.

"Tsk." Husk landed on the ground, looking away to wipe the smile off his face. _He didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to be into that._ Husk growled. 'Why did I like it?'

Finally getting a breather (Charlie introduces and explains each dish to the guests), Husk took several steps away from the demon to scan the room. The Lobby reverted back to its original state, but with added furniture and decor. **More curtains, lights, mirrors, tables and chairs**. Piling layers on top of layers ~~literally~~ , Charlie's an open book and yet he still fell for it coz the trap held his interests. **A bit of magic; A show of cards; Drinks toasted and shared; Questionable trust leading to risk**. Husk immediately thought of the diabolo with the perfect set-up. _A diabolo with no malicious intent is suspicious enough._

••• A perfect image of innocent hospitality, Charlie answers each inquiry and gives them compliments when it's due. There's no trace of venom in her voice, no matter what volume of sarcasm and subtle threats are thrown at her. Charlie acts like the perfect host, satisfying the two Overlords and fussy songstress like they were a cup of tea. The Princess of Hell is physically and mentally dynamic, never staying in one place to avoid assumptions but enough not to believe she's restless. It's as if she practiced _this_ more than the singing part or maybe she practiced _this_ beforehand? Pretty good considering her attitude isn't enough to creep him out as well as drain his patience or bring suspicion to anybody even to someone like Alastor.

° ° ° **No touch. No stutter.** Always bringing up something slightly different to swiftly shut down curiosity, Charlie is mere inches to closure. Husk will bet the bottle in his hand that those three doesn't notice her tactic. **No stare. No ẗ̴̜́̂̓͘r̸͇̰͈̞͂͜i̴͈̟̋̎͂͝c̷̡̰̟̜͘k̶̢͖̝̤̋s̷̢̻̹̰̙̃̈.**

Walking up the stairs and deciding to lean on the rail (since Charlie did imply they're going to binge watch magic shows in his room), Husk stared down at the party. _Something seems off. He can't pinpoint it._ **All truth and no lies ~~treated with zero significance~~.**

"?!" Husk rubbed his eyes, dozing off and nearly dropping his precious bottle. _He was onto something right? Then why the hell did his mind-_

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Charlie woke him fully with her voice, reaching his floor level with a smile that screamed victory. _Happy on what? A good image with those vixens?_ Charlie walked forward, giving Husk time to process. "Come on. Let's go set **it** up."

"The TV-" That's when the pin dropped. Husk followed Charlie upstairs, grabbing a hold of her arm. "You."

"Hm?" Charlie hums, but he knows. The physical additions and constant tunes distracted even him who's outside the spell casted by the Hotel Owner. Gripping Charlie's wrist enough to make it bleed, Husk took a real moment away from the fancy decor to get a scent of it. **Magic.** Tons of it, flooding the entire hotel to the brim. Altering not the senses but the dimension itself, Charlie didn't need to adjust their senses when she can adjust time and meaning in the freaking hotel.

"What the hell?" Husk doesn't know what else to say. This is really fucked up and damn terrifying. The funny part is how Charlie did all that to convince three demons she's of no threat. 'Counterproductive.'

"It worked, didn't it~♢?" Charlie gives a smile, not denying her deed ~~or the fact she knows what he's thinking~~ like an idiot. _Doesn't she know he can use this against her?_ A whole type of stupidity laced with innocence. _An innocent fool._

"...Yeah." Husk had to give her some praise to making a complicated plan to get a worthless result. _Who cares if those two hate her? Who cares if the radio demon is growing feelings for her?_ Husk lets go of her arm, changing topic since this is also a waste of time. "I don't have a TV."

"That can be arranged~" Charlie sang, looking away. They both climbed up to the second floor. Husk decided to grab a room close to the stairs and hidden enough to avoid a pesky porn star and a certain radio host.

"What were you guys talking 'bout?" Husk wondered as Charlie opened the door to his room. Niffty must've visited after he went out. _The blankets are folded up and the booze are all swept into the trash bin._ Husk recalls the questions and comments in the group, but he couldn't understand Charlie's words even if he's right beside her.

"About the Royal Court, the state of the Hotel, concept of Redemption..." Charlie enters his room, walking towards the space where he placed a stack of bottles. She grabs it and he offers to help set it to another area. Charlie continues, growing her fingernails to stab at the thin wooden line. "Boring vague questions get boring vague answers.."

'I had a TV all along?!' Husk watched Charlie tug at the wooden panel, revealing a flat screen and Charlie ducked just in time for a remote to be flung from the screen.

"Oh! They also asked a ton of questions about Alastor.. I have no answers to that so I simply listened." Charlie nodded to herself. Husk caught the remote, hearing the princess yawn. "You know a ton about him so why bother right?"

**[Fucking thank me later!]**

'She knows **him**..' Reading the printed fortune cookie note taped on the device, Husk closed the door and locked it before walking towards his bed.

"Though.." Charlie walked towards the only chair propped up, sitting down and stretching her arms. Her black top hat falls to his table. "I wonder why they kept asking about Alastor? Do you think those two have a _thing_ with him?"

"Channel?" Husk ignored. He lied on bed, placing pillows for his back. He doesn't know what to say because: Charlie thinks Mimzy and Rosie are part of Al's harem (not exactly wrong) and Charlie already faced a similar interrogation from other demons before they came into the picture.

"Channel 1458. That's where most magicians flaunt their skills to blow their competitor's minds." Charlie suggested, reaching down to unlock a locked drawer containing some wine and chips. "I love the part where they summon a rabbit. They're so cuddly and soft and so many~!"

"Done." Husk's ears twitched when his peripheral sight caught sight of casino chips. His eyes are staring at the TV, but he will not lie that he found a secret stash of gambling paraphernalia in his own room of all places _without his knowledge_. "What are we betting?"

"Hmm~" Charlie sets up the table, thinking on what to say. Husk waits, increasing the volume to hear a magician talk about pulling out a mini-cockatrice from his hat. Charlie flipped the chips with a tiny Apple insignia on the top, having a plan. "Based on my readings and experience with Angel's withdrawals, we should either start with: lowering your urge to risk-it-all or your urge to cheat your way in life. We can't immediately tackle gambling because gambling by itself isn't a sin if in moderation."

"Tell that to the therapist." Husk coughed. He swore he didn't laugh. It was a scoff at best.

"Since I'm the devil's daughter, you will definitely lose if you cheat." Charlie shuffles the cards, performing something Husk is well-aware of. The **monte carlo shuffle**. Husk sat up, raising his leg to rest his arm on it. Charlie fixes the cards, placing the deck at the center between them. "Therefore, I will try to teach you not to cheat."

"You got any bread?" Husk raised an eyebrow. Cheat. He doesn't always cheat... Wait. 'How the hell should I know what's cheating in Hell or not?'

"Of course I do." Charlie showed her hand to him right when the crowd cheered in the TV screen. "What do you think I do in the past centuries?"

"Okay! Let's start with 2 zeroes so each chip should be worth 100 currency. Currency of whatever your choice would be. Hell has a lot of currencies. Take your pick." Charlie might regret her words _because he's going for the highest rate_. They both placed a chip worth 100 beside the card. Charlie waits for Husk to give them their cards before grabbing the first three cards and setting them face down. "And maximum bet would amount to 4 zeroes. Like Angel, we're going to solve your sins one part at a time. We'll both start with... Let's say 100 grand? If we go beyond that then we have to start grabbing our wallets."

"Whatever. (Husk is internally thinking of finding ways to winning the pot.) Let's play Poker." Husk leaned close to the table, keeping note of the large screen showing a new magician. He is given equal amount of chips with Charlie. Husk can see Charlie fighting back a yawn, exhausting herself to the meaningless task of entertaining Al's girl problems. "How about I give you info instead?"

"Don't tempt me." Charlie chuckled, playing with her tokens as Husk stared at his cards. _He's right. Charlie is researching someone, that being the radio demon._ Charlie tries to act nonchalant, but the cat knows the jig is up. "Since we're trying to fix your cheating habits in the next six hours... If you have more money than I, you get everything on the table. (Husk almost got off his bed, tail raised in a vertical position and quivered without his notice.) However! You can't win by cheating. I know all the tricks in and out of the trade."

"Or do you?" Husk watched the devil stare at her own cards. **Prideful words**. _200 grand ~~and more if Charlie wants some info~~ is waiting for him_. Charlie might be bluffing or maybe she's actually damn good with gambling. Good enough to hate it. He's seen those type of people.. _In the past._

"Let's say dad taught me a thing or two about winning." Charlie flips the three cards. Charlie grins _and fuck it looks so much like Lucifer ~~but~~_ ~~that won't stop him from winning~~. "Shall we **start**?"

* * *

Charlie spent the rest of her day stabilizing her friendship with Husk, effectively teaching the feline to decrease his cheating habits. In Heaven, cheating is not allowed SO using your intelligence is a must! _Pretty sure there are games in Heaven and when there are games and competition, there will be betting amidst the crowd._ With the incentive of obtaining 200 grand, Husk was this close to winning without cheating. Like... the distance between Alastor and Angel...

_Okay. Who is she kidding? Husk is very far from the goal but he's getting there had Alastor not broken down the door to call them for dinner. From Husk, she learned Alastor has a lot of traits similar to her dad. Both are narcissistic and prideful. Both love Dad jokes and watching people fail. Both are workaholics with questionable ~~gory~~ hobbies and short attention span. It's like they're platonic soulmates or something!_

'At least we're friends now.' Charlie smiled at the thought, finally fixing the problem Niffty told her. Speaking to Mimzy and Rosie has made her realize how popular Alastor is with the ladies. 'I wonder who he'll choose? Will he invite me to the wedding?'

'What if he chooses Angel?' Charlie gasped at her own thought, carefully getting down the ladder to escape the hotel. Angel Dust is greatly loved in Hell, but the spider needs someone who will love him for being who he is without any other sin or motive attached. _Alastor can give that or make things worse._

 _•••_ Charlie walked towards the gate, deciding to change focus and mull over the latest dinner topics she listened from her friends. Niffty and Vaggie are starting something. _Friendship_? She isn't sure but she is happy for them. Husk and Angel seem to be having a thing. _Love perhaps?_ Charlie hopes the outcome is positive. Mimzy stayed for dinner before heading out, giving Charlie enough time to observe these two lovebirds or maybe lovebird act. 'What if Al and Mimzy are the pair but they don't act like it...'

"Mimzy or Rosie? Who will Al choosie~?" Charlie rhymed with a smile. A mystery for another day. For tonight's plan with her exhausting day, Charlie decides using the hotel's escape route. A simple route no demon ever bothers to have unless they're scientists or demons who love prepping for the Apocalypse. 'It's not like anyone comes at the back of the-'

"What a **_coincidence_** , my dear!" Alastor greeted her with his winning smile. The same smile Charlie sees when he managed to make her laugh at a dad joke. _Blame her dad for making her vulnerable to witty jokes._

"A-alastor... What a surprise!" Charlie took a step back, taking another direction before Alastor brings her back. _Speak of the deer. Here he is in the flesh._ Charlie bit her lower lip, looking at the side. 'So the plan didn't work? Was I not convincing? Mom. You were right. I'm sooo bad at acting!'

'What if I slip pass without saying anything? I've never done that before. I can seal the exit and give myself enough time to escape.' Charlie glanced at the gate behind him. Unfortunately, the radio demon was having none of that.

"We've known each other enough to drop the formalities, darling." Alastor grabbed her wrist, pulling her close for a swing and farther from the gate _._ Charlie laments why her dad made the entrance of the Hotel close to the road but not the back exit. She can't use the front entrance because Alastor is **always** there bugging Husk! Alastor asked, his voice sounds like a taunt to her. "What troubles you tonight? Mind if I join you?"

"I would love you to come but" Charlie quickly denied bringing him over. _This is her first shift as a legal adviser maid_. She had to think fast and tried to make a great getaway. Think. What could she use from today's conversations?! 'A-ha! I got it!'

"I don't want your friends, enemies and lovers thinking we're together!" Charlie hastily pulled away from Alastor's grip, taking steps back as she stared at the blank expression of her business partner. She added, based from Rosie's words from her. "Nope. No way. I could never do that to you!"

"Why didn't you say so?! I'll simply transform to another form." Alastor took a step forward, pulling her by her wrist again to press his lips on her knuckle.

"!?" Charlie quickly retracted it, her cheeks warming at the confusing act. Her suspicion drastically sharpened. _Why Alastor is doing a ton of deeds uncharacteristic of him?_ It only means one thing. 'He's onto me!'

"As my business partner, I place it upon myself to keep you safe from any hooligan." Alastor's words confirmed Charlie's belief that he has been checking her information areas.

"Thanks but no thanks!" Charlie took more steps back, staring at the amused radio demon. _Is he playing with her? Testing her for what?_ If this is Alastor's way to buttering her up then he should definitely do it to Angel instead. _Angel would love this. In fact, Angel understands and learns faster with hands-on activities._

"That's really sweet of you which is pretty creepy." Charlie took some steps to the left, away from Alastor's straight path. She rubs her right hand fingers, warming up for the very terrible-but-effective plan. Recalling Mimzy's words, Charlie stated, managing to get the perfect angle to shoot out to the exit. "And didn't you promise to visit Mimzy? She would be really sad not to see you! You should go do that. Like. Right now!"

"I plan on visiting her tomorrow or whenever I have time to spare." Alastor (Of course he would!) vanished and reappeared beside her. Astoundingly close as he rest his arm on her shoulder, twirling his microphone. They both stared at the exit. _Why Lucifer_ _?!_ Alastor tilted his head (Charlie can feel his breath hit her hair), inquiring. "May I ask who **you** might be visiting?"

"Someone." Charlie answered and cursed herself internally for quickly saying the truth. Charlie stated before the silence turns into suspicion, I'm going to... To visit **Ace**."

'Oh wait. Isn't the name **Ace** technically Husk's alternate code name for Al?' Charlie gulped, standing perfectly still while Alastor processed what she said. She didn't think this through no! She's overthinking things! _Ace is a common name! It could be_ _anyone!_ It's not like she's lying because she is researching about Alastor-She shouldn't say that. That would be very insulting and a betrayal of confidence. Charlie goes back to the concept of ace. **Ace** as in a person - Someone who excels at a particular activity or just very good in general. To use a word with two different positive meanings on one person? Husk must respect Alastor! Charlie got an epiphany: 'What if... What if they're a couple? What will happen to Mimzy and Rosie? More importantly, what about Angel?! He likes Husk or does Angel like Alastor? ~~Angel is kinda fickle-minded.~~ _Why can't those three love each other?_ Stop thinking Charlie! You're still in the spotlight. Al is literally beside you. Act cool. BREATHE!'

"Really now?" Alastor's voice thrummed and Charlie felt her heart nearly get punctured by her rib-cage from anxiety. "What do you and _that fellow_ plan on doing?"

"Well..." Charlie is glad how cold Hell tends to be during nighttime. Charlie must now risk it all and imagine Sir Pentious as Ace. _Yes! The perfect idea Charlie! Way to go!_ What would she be doing with Sir Pentious? She spoke. "We're done researching... (Charlie's head decides to uselessly toss in the information: Alastor is pretty light! You can suplex him!) Now, we're gathering data."

"And I don't want you to meet him! He's really important to my research!" Charlie quickly pulled back, lightly pushing Alastor to stand straight ~~and also telling her brain to stop giving her estimates of Alastor's weight~~. _N_ _o one needs to know about the Radio Demon's weight or the force needed to suplex him!_ Charlie took some steps away from the befuddled radio demon, continuing. "So can you please respect my free time and do something else like say sleep?"

"Is he a scientist?" Alastor guessed and Charlie nearly tripped on a pebble.

"H-ha! Of-Of course not." Charlie cursed how terrible she lies, unable to look at that cocky demon. Husk told her to speak less and hope for the best. _If only she didn't stutter, it would have worked so well._

"Someone your lover finds least threatening?" Alastor is abusing her weakness to not tell a good lie. ~~Charlie can't deny Vaggie seeing Sir Pentious as a joke, but she does know Vaggie trusts her not to do anything dumb~~.

"It does make sense why she doesn't question your absence.." Alastor's throwing a sudden interrogation session on her! Charlie won't be surprised if he does those reverse psychology stuff on her too. _Abort! Abort! FLEE!_ Charlie raised her head to look at the exit.

_[This is a dumb idea. A very dumb idea but time is ticking. Sir Pentious is waiting.]_

**_[I have no choice, do I?]_ **

"Night night! Don't let the cannibals bite!" Charlie used the fleeting warmth on her right hand to create dust, raising her palm and blowing dust at Alastor's general location. It was a neat trick. _Uncle Belial taught her._ A trick that creates thick smoke that leaves no trace of ash in spite of its origin (fire). _Unfortunately, this lasts for 30 seconds._

Charlie covered both ears at the sudden noise and dashed straight to the exit before Alastor gets hit with the realization she one-up him. 'One does not simply trick an Overlord.'

'I'm screwed!' Charlie got the necessary boost as panic and fear pumped into her blood. Running like the Hellhounds are chasing her precious hind, Charlie was able to jump up the metal gates and land on her feet. Charlie kept on running even if her feet burns and her eyes are dusty from her own spell.

Charlie took a ton of turns, entering and exiting buildings, climbing and jumping from rooftop to window, before reaching a somewhat familiar part of the road.

"Taxi!" Charlie turned, eyes blurry as she took a step away from the speeding car and held her hand out. Of course the winds had to face her direction, ruining her eyesight and not Alastor. 'It's like someone up there wants Alastor to win.'

*Sccreeech-thunk!

"What the fuck?! Get off, you damn freeloader!" The taxi driver yelled as Charlie pierced metal with her fingernails to grab onto the door for dear life. **50 mph.** The car is travelling fast but is it enough to get Alastor off her trail? No. _Not enough._

'Of course it wouldn't be enough.' Charlie rubbed her eyes before placing both hands to the car's door.

The city is distorting at her general south. Alastor is **surely** pissed, but Charlie knows that attitude won't last under the presence of Vaggie and Angel. She doesn't know why but Alastor likes seeing himself as her friend when he is more of a **frien-enem-er**. A friend, enemy and stranger.

"I told you no freeloaders- **SHIT**!" It seems the driver, a fire demon, glanced behind her to see the impending doom. Charlie can see the horror in those eyes and is rather glad he stepped on the gas.

"Thanks!" Charlie managed to slip into the car, going through the tight gap of the window and into the compartment. She can hear the screams and the eerie music slowly rising in volume. _He wants me dead. So very dead._

"Bitch! What the hell did you do?!" The guy yelled, stirring to the right to avoid the building toppling over them. "You don't shit on the radio demon. EVER."

"I know! (But she has to take the risk. Sir Pentious is expecting her in five minutes!) So I need to go here to this side of Pentagram City." Charlie tossed a bag of greens at the front, getting ready to assume her **Charles** persona. She looked at herself on the rear mirror, fixing her hair to not look like herself. "Tell me when we're at the outskirts. I'll drop myself out."

"Urrggh! Fine!" The demon cursed as he swerved to avoid a nearby tower.

"Thanks-OW!" Charlie yelped at how rowdy the driver was, having her floating wings collide on the door.

"I always did want to outrun the radio jerky..." The elemental chuckled while he fixed his rear mirror with one hand. He drives like a mad man, but Charlie can feel Alastor's influence fading behind them. The guy muttered. "Oh shit. He's coming back."

"What? How?" Charlie grabbed on the man's seat, looking outside from the now closed windows.

"The radio towers, doll. It's his fuckin' territory." Those wise words gave Charlie a ton of flashbacks. Most of her areas have a radio tower erected nearby. A ton of mysterious radio towers.

"I'm so stupid!" Charlie hit her head on the back of the headrest. 'That's how he found me so quickly! I should have known better! What sort of future ruler am I not to consider **Territory**?!'

"Hell you are." The fire elemental drifted to escape a car crash. Other cars are also scrambling to get away from something. That something is what Charlie wishes not to see because the person who created or possesses such ability gains power over her for even a split moment. _Mom always knows what's best._ The demon broke her line of thoughts, reassuring her but not really? "But you're in luck."

"We're almost there?" Charlie looked at the blue flame demon.

"No shit Sherlock. You pay, I deliver! That's my motto." The demon did one final turn, mowing through the corpses on the floor and slamming his arm on a button. Charlie gasped as the door behind her swung wide open. She finds herself falling, hearing the mysterious crazy driver yell. "Until next time, dumbass!"

* * *

...

'Owowowowow!' Charlie tumbled down from her drop point, summoning her feathery wings and morphing them to leathery black to protect her body. She curls into a semi-ball, rolling down to the outskirts.

*THUD!

"...?" Charlie slowly uncurls her wings, demon tail flicking as she stood up to check her surroundings.

'I made it? Oh gosh! I made it!' Charlie rubbed her eyes, surprised to see she did in fact made it.

'I'll count it as a win.' Charlie dusts her blouse. She'll worry about the fact Alastor saw her wear a pencil skirt later. She needs to get ready to meet her 'boss.'

'In. Out. In... Out..' Charlie steadies her heartbeat, still pumped with adrenaline with Alastor's scary aura. She can even hear his music from here, but it's so far away which is good. Charlie walks towards the door, stepping her shoes on the rug before raising her hand to tug at the rope. 'A Victorian era demon...?'

[A bell chime]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah poop. Now I gotta think how Al feels about this on next next chapter. O_o
> 
> And before you think Al would still catch up to her, remember 30 secs is a good enough time run the heck away from the hotel.
> 
> Also the fact Charlie is not thinking when she's running, entering abandoned buildings and crossing alleyways to drop her energy level and change her scent. (She ain't gonna use the occupied ones)


	6. OF A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie observes snake house.
> 
> Sir Pentious. I salute you on the incoming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got no cannons on how Sir Pentious' house looks like, I made the house sound like a quick grab rush-job.

"Why you're just in time, Miss Charlesss!" Sir Pentious flung the door wide open, smiling down at her. Wearing the same coat and bow tie, the flamboyant demon got louder with every syllable. "For a moment there, I thought you died from the ruckus outside! The stereotypical delays a servant would utter to their master!"

"You will expect none of that from me, m-master." Charlie somewhat blushed at the title. The last time she used this title to another entity, she was learning the art of necromancy. It was difficult given the massive energy consumption and a different exchange system to revive the desired entity.

"I sure hope not." Sir Pentious flicked his tongue. His eyes searched Charlie and if anyone followed her to his home. No one. He leaned back, satisfied. "Now then, do come in before the static enters the house!"

"..." Charlie watched the serpent turn his back to her. The serpent is pretty tall. Like Angel Dust tall _or not_. Her Dad never taught her to estimate people height for reasons unknown to her. Charlie asked, curious as she wiped her shoes on the rug. "So has anyone else applied?"

"There are, given how popular I am. However! All of them are actually half-rats. The audacity of those gnats." Sir Pentious turns away, slithering into living room. "Close the door as you enter."

"Yes m-master." Charlie pat her cheek to stop stuttering. She's a servant. A temporary servant until she befriends and gather the necessary information about her business partner. Charlie closed the door behind her, ignoring the ~~cannibalistic~~ animalistic roar outside. 'Ignore it! Ignore the sounds. Surely that ain't Al. Surely he wouldn't be pissed at a quick getaway.'

*Click.

"Since you will be helping me, you may call me Sir Pen." Sir Pentious didn't notice Charlie nearly laughing at the obvious pun name. Sir Pen - Serpent. It was too good to miss. "Everyone! Behave! Miss Charles is here and I don't want anyone to freak her out!"

"!!!" Charlie heard a loud cheer from the top and bottom floor. Wait even the walls between her? 'He has a ton of eggs.'

'Steampunk?' Charlie scanned the dusty rooms as Sir Pentious argued with his kids/henchmen in the dining room. Dark furniture and wooden doors, golden portraits and glass (improvised security system) decors, and crimson drapes to hide the real state of the house - a worn down building. It wasn't a mansion with the shape nor was it a castle given the lanky defenses. She can sense something thrumming underneath, assuming that the demon has an underground bunker. The one at the surface may be a cover-up ~~or Sir Pentious lacked funds to take the rest of the land around him~~.

"I told you to prepare the biscuits for the guest, not eat them!" Sir Pentious hissed at the quivering group of egg minions. "Did I not teach you better?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bossman!" One of the egg bois cried. _It must be a common thing here._ Sir Pentious must treat his home similar to a nest, being awfully protective of his eggs. However, the trace of yolk on the floor quickly changed her mind. 'A somewhat strict protector... A father?'

'Skateboard, hats, blueprints, self-portraits...' Charlie continued scanning the area to see traces of wire and metal hidden rather well on decrepit wallpaper. 'He must have installed this himself. Impressive.'

'A villa!' Charlie concluded. This place is an abandoned villa _given the house structure and extraneous parts_! Uh... _Abandoned additional parts of the house anyways._ He must have grabbed the area during one of those turf wars and improved the property, adding floors above to give an illusion of its fortitude or the amount of entities residing it.

"Amazed, Miss Charles?" Sir Pentious hissing close her head made Charlie recall the very recent encounter with Alastor, causing her to accidentally fall to the ground. Sir Pentious laughed, gloating at his ability to scare. "This is just one of my properties as Future Overlord!"

"Very unique structure!" Charlie stood up smiling at the amused serpent. She won't lie, but his set-up underground may withstand a nuke.. not the surface. In fact, the surface house might be the first to go without the proper spells and material. Based on her ocular inspection ~~in her last visit of the territory~~ , the building's paint and material choice gave no resistance of sorts given the house's semi-melted condition from the recent ember hailstorms and acid rains. 'Simply for aesthetics.'

"We only have three left!" An egg henchman beside Sir Pentious yelled. "We lost one because of-"

"Quiet you!" Sir Pentious smacked the egg _before he/she complete his/her sentence_ to the other side of the room, ~~amazingly not breaking the egg~~. "Now then! Let's discuss your wage."

"Wage..." Charlie repeated. She doesn't understand how people compute _wages_. Her dad didn't teach her nor did her mother. Back when she led her campaigns, the loot in the claimed territory is shared to all, depending on their contribution, style and effectiveness to the entire workforce. _Then add a couple more zeroes to watch them get drunk and have fun._ Charlie's rather embarrassed on the fact that she's the future Ruler of Hell with zero knowledge of salary computation. Alastor also refused to teach her because he didn't trust her with money in general. _She was too charitable he says._ The radio demon was quite adept when it comes to hoarding money and price negotiation, _better than Vaggie and Angel_.

"Given you're working for a couple of hours every night in two different occupations..." Sir Pentious slithers towards the living room. Charlie follows, memorizing the layout. "And the inflation rate in Pentagram City has yet to falter, will 10 pounds a week suffice?"

"Sure?" Charlie agreed. She can buy... What can she buy? Three Frappuccinos and a loaf of bread or one meal. Weekly rent in Pentagram City is too expensive so one-night in a motel could also be obtained with 10 pounds ~~but no sustenance offered~~. Currency has never stabilized at Hell's surface, what with the different Overlords claiming tracts of land and influence from one another. Their clashing principles cause price mismatch and further skirmishes.

> The **triple V** Overlords in Pentagram City stabilized majority of the prices through Monopoly. **A bane and a boon**. The only sure currency that both sinners and pureborns have in common is gold and even then no one wishes to use their gold. 

"Oh really?! (Wide eyes as he stared at her.) Well then.." Sir Pentious sounds surprised at her acceptance. _Was it too low?_ Charlie can never tell. Sir Pentious suddenly asked in concern, assuming she's homeless ~~undoubtedly~~. "W-would you like a place to stay? I have a spare room for guests, right next to my private study. It's a bit dusty which can be solved with a bit of sweeping."

"I'll think about it. Thank you-?" Charlie glanced down to see a crowd of egg bois holding clothes for her. **A maid dress with long sleeves?!** Unheard of! Charlie was sure she'd wear the ones her succubi servants had back home.

"Ah yes. That will be your uniform." Sir Pentious looked away, staring outside the window. "You may change in your possible room. Simply head straight and turn right to see a door labelled **Guest room**. #23. Escort her."

"I will get to work imme..." Charlie grabbed the maid attire with much appreciation. She turns to also stare outside, smile dropping as they watched black tendrils attacking the City. 'Maybe I should text him? B-but Alastor doesn't read any of the messages unless it's a phone call and he might use his magic trick to teleport himself here or was that Vox- wait. I'm mixing their abilities again..'

"Alastor... (He hissed.) What a show-off! I'll show him...*mutter*" Sir Pentious went over the windows and closed the curtains. "Hurry on! No dilly-dallying! We have a long night ahead of us."

"Once you're done, you may start cleaning." Sir Pentious slithered towards the East wing. Charlie watched several of the egg bois follow the demon. "I will prepare the papers by the East wing, right next to the library!"

'Mama snake?' Charlie bit her inner cheek, watching one of the egg bois being cradled at the coiled end of Sir Pentious tail. 'But then... Papa snake.'

* * *

"Oh boy! You won't regret it, pretty lady!" Egg #23 cheered as three other eggs started tugging her legs to this guest room. "Boss is really nice when you get to know him!"

"Because he's a gentleman." Charlie walked to where the changing room is. She's seen the sinner's soul and it is redeemable. Sir Pentious can be redeemed, having a higher chance than Husk. She doesn't know what the serpent did in the past, but she can focus on the present and teach him to be good. A preparatory stage to Redemption. This is the same technique currently being used on unwilling demons such as: Husk, Alastor, Vaggie, and everyone else except Angel. _Don't tell them her grand plan._

"How's the royal castle like?" An egg wondered. Before Charlie could speak, another egg asked. "Is Lucifer and Lilith always going at it?"

"The Royal Castle is pretty, huge, cold, and unbearably empty." Charlie admitted, entering the simply room. One portrait featuring a female humanoid; one window with red drapes covering it; a chandelier with four dangling lights; carpet floor; a lumpy bed; a chair and cabinet; as well as a digital clock. _That ruined the theme._ Charlie started unbuttoning, removing her shoes as the egg bois prepared her clothes on the bed. "And just like the rumors say, da-those two always sneak out of meetings and appointments to have some privacy. Either by phone or face-to-face."

"Wow." One egg boi commented.

"Hm.." Charlie removed her clothes and begrudgingly her bra as well when she saw the egg #666 show a corset. The treacherous corset that restricts her eating ~~but at least it keeps her breasts from bouncing~~. 'It's a double-edge sword.'

"You look really pretty, miss!" Egg #123 commented as Charlie lets a stacked egg bois place and tighten the strings off the corset.

"A-ack thanks!" Charlie held onto the bed's frames as they kept tugging at it. She's getting ~~war~~ royal flashbacks back when she had to attend the balls with her parents. _Always wear a dress. Don't make a scene. Never be an attention seeker._ All because she's a girl and her dad might possibly kill whoever she talks to. 'Early princess years.'

"Why do I have to wear this?" Charlie frowned, looking at herself on the vanity mirror. _It's beside the door for ~~yet again~~ unknown reasons._ Corsets shouldn't be placed on servants. 'It'll make bending difficult.'

"So you'll look clean, neat and presentable!" Egg #547 answered back as Charlie struggled to wear the black dress. "Now hold still."

"You have weird hair." An egg(?) complimented as they persuaded Charlie to sit down. Charlie bent down so someone can tie her hair. She knows they're rolling her hair into a bundle. More awws are heard. An egg remarked. "It's so soft, silky and silly!"

"I still have to work, guys." Charlie giggled as she noticed the eggs playing with her hair. _Inheriting her dad and mom's genes equally, her hair acts like her mom. It might be wavy in one side and straight on the other or even completely different. It also tends to match her mood when she's in her battle form._ She knows a couple of eggs are braiding her hair but also another random egg is swinging on her hair like a rope.

"It's okay! We'll help you!" An egg behind her said. Charlie closed her eyes when an egg climbed up her shoulder to clip a white apron. Her pretty lace bib apron. Charlie always thought these were stitched onto the dress with its complementary colors. Charlie gets her head tugged down so she obeys.

"Why did Boss want to hire servants again?" An egg asks his fellow brother/sister(?) as Charlie stares at the ceiling, having her hair rolled or is it bundled up to a bun?

"Because all of the Overlords have their own unique servants." Another egg explained.

'So Al actually has a mansion ~~or something along those lines~~ somewhere. Why did he ask for a spare room in the Hotel then?' Charlie can feel tiny hands on her waist, tying a ribbon to secure the apron. 'A spawning point? What about watching over his friends? Al is awfully close to Niffty and Husk. What if.. What if he's trying to distract us on his real motive?! Vaggie did say Alastor has a complicated mind.'

"Ohhh! Like us!" Another egg near her cheered.

'Unfortunately, I'm not allowed in there.. Maybe I can make a few events to make Angel be able to peep in there-Are they treating me like a doll?' Charlie closed one eye at the sudden tug. She's getting deja vu with her succubus servants gossiping while dressing her up ~~for whatever crazy event dad or mom have in store~~. 'They seem very happy to have me over. Why did Angel say they're perverted though? I don't get it.'

"Hm?" Charlie felt some eggs raise her legs so she did. Charlie tilted her head a bit to see some eggs holding stocking. An egg is even carrying black pumps.

"I-Isn't that a bit too m-much?!" Charlie asked, wincing when someone tugged her head once more.

"Nah~! You're a part of family now!" Egg # 547 said. Charlie's only basis to distinguish these eggs is by seeing them _and follow where they position themselves in the room_. Their energy signature, voice and appearance (excluding the number at the back) are identical. They can sneak pass security if careful, especially when their energy is that of a demon classified by majority to be of a NO-THREAT. _However, there are also demons who can sense danger like Angel Dust with his spider senses._ Charlie isn't sure about the egg's hobbies, considering these are clones, but she'll learn in due time.

"And you're ready!" All the eggs got off her and Charlie carefully stood up, fitting her feet to the black pumps on the floor. Charlie stared at herself, her floating demon wings flapped a couple of times and her demon tail flicked underneath the thick dress.

"Let's get to work guys!" Charlie rubbed her tiny horns, finding this outfit very scandalous and strangely cute. The frills, the white and black complementary theme and it's painful simplicity is natural to the eyes. It's nothing like the ones she sees in the Castles or the entertainment areas that exposes skin and highlights the body.

'Or does this fit in another kink genre?' Charlie frowned, following the eggs and obtaining a feather duster.

"So..." Charlie watched the other eggs carry a dust pan, broom, trash bag and rags. "You want to help me?"

"Of course we do! You still have to help Sir Boss with his taxes!" Egg #64 cheered and Charlie looked around to see the other eggs goggle at her.

"Don't strain yourselves okay?" Charlie requested and did she hear some eggs say Mommy?

"We won't!" Egg #85 told her and almost immediately, all the eggs took various routes. Charlie was left alone at the living room, smiling when she heard some eggs squeal upstairs.

"They're like kids." Charlie remarked, starting to dust the furniture in this room first.

* * *

"♪" Charlie sang, carrying Egg #88 to help the egg team renew the house's wallpaper. She then placed the egg back to the couch before twirling to the other room. For the rest of her time as a pseudo-servant, Charlie learned that the serpent houses around a hundred eggs minions at the top. She isn't sure at the basement/bunker. Charlie has a feeling she'll need to befriend him to enter down there. The princess is confident that this last song will have her done with the cleaning job in no time! _It reminded her so much of her time with Niffty~!_ It's also very wonderful how all the eggs sang with her. 'They can't be redeemed though. Awww~'

DING DING DING

"That's loud." Charlie paused as she puffed the pillows to its former fluffiness.

"Oh! Story time!" Her trusty one month-old egg friend Egg #44 stopped jumping on the bed, rushing out with the other eggs to who-knows-where.

"Story... time?" Charlie carefully placed the pillow, ironing the bedsheet with a bit of heat and walked out of the room. The only ones who give her story time would be her family and lover- Cross lover since Vaggie's stories keep her awake without hearing that **everyone** **lived happily ever after** ending. If the story doesn't end with everyone living in happy endings then what happened? Did something terrible happened to have caused the happiness to fade? ~~Did there came someone new who actually obtained something more happy than the primary story?~~ It made the blonde review the minor characters paragraph her paragraph. No. Check for inner meaning of each word uttered with a magnifying glass.

"... Uh-oh." Charlie scanned her surroundings, quickly finding herself lost which shouldn't be possible. All she has to do is find the stairs and reach the ground floor. Charlie circles where she last seen the eggs, searching where they ran towards.

'Nooo' Charlie couldn't believe herself. She knows she's in the fourth floor, but after moving around a couple of times, finds herself staring at the **6th floor** label. She took more stairs down than stairs going up. Did Sir Pentious make this house to trick his enemies? Charlie puffed her cheek. 'Well-played.'

"..." Charlie glanced around, her devil wings stopped fluttering some time ago at her predicament. The ground floor and the second floor was simple and then there was the other floors. 'Now what?'

'Maybe it won't hurt?' Charlie can use magic to teleport down. She can do that. It's not cheating. It's what her dad does when he wants to scare someone, but would Sir Pentious notice the familiar energy signature? Her energy signature is so similar to her dad that a ton of blind-and-deaf demons immediately assume her to be her dad.

'NO! Don't give up!' Charlie shook her head, patting both of her cheeks together. Charlie walked back to where the last stairs is. 'You can do this! You will prevail!!!'

...

"A-HA!" Charlie cheered to herself, jumping down from the stairs towards the ground floor with joy. After carefully mapping the area on her own, she has established that: (1) there are egg hatches, (2) the house is really for quick getaways for people with thin frames, (3) the construction of this villa is exasperatingly rushed and (4) she apparently spent three hours...

"Oh..." Charlie bit her bottom lip. She has two hours and thirty minutes to head back to the Hotel because she needs to spend the other thirty minutes: talking to Niffty about the Hotel's condition, listen to Husk about the latest ins and outs of whoever and the most important thing to do is lying to Alastor no wait. The most important thing to do is reassuring Vaggie that she has everything under control. A tough schedule, but do-able nevertheless.

"Ready for work, Miss Charles?" Sir Pentious spoke from behind her and Charlie quickly looked at the serpent.

"H-how?!" Charlie didn't hear him upstairs. She should have known if someone was with her, but she might have been too focused on the trinkets in the house. Trinkets she read on books but never seen or touched up close.

"That's easy. There's more than one stairs going up." Sir Pentious slithers East wing, followed by the astounded half-succubus. "Since this is your first time, you may survey the papers before leaving for your other part-times."

"Other? Oh yes! I do have other part-times." Charlie nodded vigorously, thankful Sir Pentious made her an excuse by himself. Charlie decides to look back at her employer. A snake demon, presumably a cobra(?), with a sentient hat and a ton of pink eyes. They're staring at her and following her movement so that confirms her suspicions of the serpent's wariness over newcomers. _The eggs have quickly warmed up to her._

"I expect you to wear your uniform before entering the house." Sir Pentious opened the door, revealing a well-lit study room. It's walls are covered with blueprints, images of unknown demons and bookshelves. "So... What do you think?"

"Wow." Charlie scanned the entire room. It looked like an inventor's room. The scent of metal, oil and parchment made her believe he also built machines here during his spare time, and it wouldn't be a study room without bookshelves. The books on the shelves are made by the demon himself. Charlie had to rub her eyes to avoid looking like a lovestruck demon. _Angels aren't the only one starved of knowledge._

"I mean!" Charlie looked at the huge stack of papers on the desk. She brisk walked to skim the contents. **Contracts. Loans. Taxes. Proposals**. Charlie answered. "I will have this done by the end of two months."

"Splendid!" Sir Pentious tapped his fingertips together before cackling in glee. "That's terrific news! Better than the last one."

"I'm glad to be of service." Charlie picked one of the papers, dropping it back and glancing at the snake. "You wish to start events?"

"It's to spread my influence in Pentagram City as the future Ruler of Hell!" Sir Pentious placed a hand on his chest.

"I see..." Charlie tilted her head. She quickly rectified her head, cursing herself for copying Alastor's habit ~~of tilting one's head to something vaguely random that disrupted the current routine~~. She clasped both of her hands, not sure if she has enough time to browse everything. "Since I have done a ton of repairs with your children-"

"They're my henchmen." Sir Pentious corrects.

"Henchmen." Charlie didn't believe him. "I will be focusing most of my days fixing your contracts and teach you to sufficiently work on your papers. As a rising Overlord, you need to know the inner mechanisms of Hell to conquer Hell in its entirety."

"That's for the best." Sir Pentious nodded sagely. "However, wouldn't that put you out of your job?"

"Not exactly. Garnering titles adds more responsibilities and less time in your hands." Charlie explained. ~~Same reason she tossed most of them down the gutter~~. Charlie re-organized the papers, finding it odd how the male separated tax papers by date. Hell doesn't really follow time. The only ones who do would be the sinners so loans should be prioritized and taxes are only paid in near deadlines. ~~This is the reason why Aristocrats don't give a fuck about sinners because sinners don't pay them sureties/taxes.~~

"Wise words for a succubus.." Sir Pentious frowns, moving towards his chair and taking a seat. He picks his quill, writing down a letter to an acquaintance(?) "I always believed you sex fiends are focused on lust, BUT I have made an enormous error! I shouldn't have judged you based on your nature. With your knowledge under Lucifer, I will rise up and become the most popular and fearsome Overlord as to date!"

"I forgive you." Charlie smiled, walking back to the door. "If you excuse me... I have to go do my... uhh"

"Other jobs?" Sir Pentious supplied and Charlie gave a thumbs-up.

"Yup! That stuff! Bye~!" Charlie rushed out, reaching the final door and exiting the room. She checked her phone, running and nearly tripping on a corpse.

"No taxi?" Charlie scanned the area, only seeing destroyed cars and groaning demons with lost limbs.

'HMMM.' Charlie begins composing a message to Vaggie as she runs, well-aware she won't make it. Everyone knows she has a schedule, but only Angel is the most lenient when she breaks out of character.

> **To: Vaggie**
> 
> **From: Charlie**
> 
> **TOPIC: Wake up**
> 
> **I'm going to run late today because of you-know-what. I'll be there around 8 or 9.**

"Next one." Charlie mumbled to herself, texting Angel. She knows Angel went out to visit Cherri so if Angel could simply divert Alastor's attention for a split second, she can avoid the confrontation and delay it long enough to make an excuse of her own.

> **To: Angel Dust**
> 
> **From: Charlie**
> 
> **TOPIC: Wake up**
> 
> **Can you distract Alastor for me?**
> 
> **I kinda did a prank and he's mad.**
> 
> **Thank you so much!**
> 
> **❤❤♥♥♥♥**

'Everything will be better!' Charlie vowed to herself, setting her phone back as she jumped across a large crack. Now that she has cemented her role with Sir Pentious, she will be able-

Charlie snapped her finger and her form shifts back to her last form. Now that she has a uniform, she can quickly shift to and fro with a snap of a finger. Charlie spotted a motorbike, walking over it and summoning a key. 'It's been so long since I rode one!'

"This is going to be fun!" Charlie grinned as the motor sprung to life, getting ready to skip from first gear to sixth gear. "Let's roll!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it started, you will see a change in Charlie's attention focus.


	7. ... Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie thought she was done with the maze...
> 
> ... Until she saw the minefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie is best girl.

For the entire day, Charlie has successfully avoided solo encounters with the Radio Demon.

> _As soon as she heard an explosion at the back, Vaggie quickly left the scene while Angel continued to distract the touch-averse and sleep-deprived Overlord and various newcomers. She placed a finger on her lips when she saw Niffty about to open her mouth, pointing at the back and walking off._ _Niffty followed with her feather duster in hand, quietly walking away and letting Husk watch over the new patrons who watched the comedic duo._
> 
> _*bang!*_
> 
> _"Welcome back." Vaggie greeted as the door was opened wide by none other than her lover. She went towards the slightly fatigue princess, combing her lover's golden hair with her fingers. Niffty also went forward to iron and stitch the torn fabric on Charlie's clothes, particularly the hems. "The shitlord's cranky. Angel said you pranked him?"_
> 
> _"He's acting like a dad." Charlie gave a thank you kiss on Vaggie's cheek, giving her girlfriend a hug. She also looks down at Niffty. "Thank you too, Niffty! (Eyes return back to her love) So what's the agenda?"_
> 
> _"We have 6 guests, definitely threatened by yours sincerely." Vaggie pushed away from Charlie's hug, scanning her love. Niffty checked outside, scanning the burning debris. Vaggie offered. "I have a plan."_
> 
> _"Does it involve violence?" Charlie hummed, smiling when Vaggie rolled her eyes. Vaggie isn't exactly violent, but most of her solutions are violent because they're in Hell for Lilith's sake. Rarely does anyone not commit some type of violence when no one obeys what is mandated._
> 
> _"You'll get to avoid Alastor for the entire day." Vaggie offered and she heard Niffty gasp. Vaggie explained, tapping her screen on designated hours. "A week if he works just as I plotted here. I already created the alibis and aligned the activities that would minimize your exposure to the radio."_
> 
> _"You planned everything~" Charlie's eyes widened, staring at her in wonder._

The Princess repeats this to herself. **Successfully**. It is a feat Husk personally congratulated before she exit the chaotic Hotel for the fourth day of PLAN **MINIMIZE THE RADIO**.

> _"I have eyes everywhere." Vaggie teased and Charlie giggled at her girlfriend's remark._
> 
> _"I accept the offer!" Charlie agreed, giving another peck on her girlfriend's lips. "This week might be a little hectic for me so you're a huge help, V~!"_
> 
> _"I don't get it." Niffty pouted, scanning the back of the Hotel. "Eyes as in around the cracks, the literal eyes on the portraits, eyes from insects- oh that's nasty!?"_
> 
> _"It's more of a passive skill. An **Observer** skill useful for scheming." Charlie has other terms for that, but she'll stick with this one. Charlie stares at the phone screen of her beloved, reaching out to hold the phone with both hands. "Why didn't you show this to me sooner? I got caught so many times~"_
> 
> _"Because I needed to be absolutely sure this is **his routine** in the Hotel." Vaggie lends her phone, watching the blonde memorize the schedule. "You aren't the only one watching the residents. Sorry if it took me a month, his pattern are erratic like his mood swings."_
> 
> _"Do I have a pattern?" Niffty jumps up and down repeatedly to see the phone. "That would be really creepy if you knew. Not like I'm judging you that you're creepy, but that would bug me. You'd bug everyone actually, especially Al. He doesn't like stalkers."_
> 
> _"That's too bad. Vaggie is the supervisor of the entire staff. As such, she should know what we could or are all doing." Charlie scrolls down to see the other alternate positions Alastor could be. **Alt position A, B, C, D, E and F.** From the six routines, Charlie scrolls on the last page where Vaggie reveals the radio demon's frequent loci. Charlie returns the phone, grimacing. "Sorry if I can't tell you anything yet. I don't want any misinterpretat-"_
> 
> _"Shh. It's okay." Vaggie cupped Charlie's cheeks, rubbing their noses together. Charlie blushes as Vaggie whispered. "Take as much time as you need because I trust you to do the right thing."_

Just as Vaggie planned on the first day, Charlie and co enters the Lobby and greets the new guests. For obvious reasons, Charlie has to stop Alastor and pull Angel out from whatever hole the tendrils are. If there's one thing Charlie knows from Alastor, based **on** the rumors and **of** rumors on Alastor's behavior to personal issues, it's that the Radio Host won't blatantly talk about his issue with her to strangers present. He'll try to isolate the principal, wanting to resolve the matters face-to-face without causing a ruckus.

> _"I always thought V made this plan to make you avoid me." Angel crossed his legs, stretching his arms before rolling his neck. They're walking, also in accordance to Vaggie's plan, moving from Room 3, **3rd floor** west wing to Room 9, **5th floor**. Instead of taking the elevator or the main staircase, they're going to take the spiraling stairway that skips Room 9. All to avoid Alastor who's getting distracted by Niffty. "But ignoring Smiles! Ha! This is hilarious."_
> 
> _"I'm not ignoring him." Charlie continued staring at her clipboard, separating the residents based on SIN and NATURE. She's given them different tasks for the entire week, solve one thing at a time. Right now, she and Angel are going to visit teenage wolf demon. Demon forms are usually based on ones' life, method of death and final thoughts so Charlie has to guess what the major SIN of her patrons to be able to start rehabilitation._
> 
> _"Right and Nuggets can fly." Angel snickered, grabbing Charlie by the waist and carrying her like a potato._
> 
> _"Didn't I tell you Nuggets don't wanna fly?" Charlie lets him, writing on the patient's file with a red crayon. As agreed anonymously, Alastor, she and Vaggie will interview and create personal files to be available in the OFFICE which will be guarded by... Well. Her truly. No one in the Hotel trusted Alastor enough because of his infamous record nor Vaggie since she gives a strict first impression. The OFFICE takes the entire **9th Floor**. This is the first floor Charlie constructed without her dad's interference. She requested her team to give this floor a soft, calming feel. A suite Charlie quickly converts to the OFFICE, Charlie created around a dozen spells to keep the records safe. She uses the word **create** than **cast** because she knows how important information is. Importance calls for intense security and what better than personal craftsmanship? The only ones who can check it out would be herself, Vaggie and Al because who else should be allowed to revisit the records?_
> 
> _"Riight~ You and your angel genes." Angel kept walking, checking the time on his phone. Charlie's eyelids slowly droop, letting out a soft yawn as Angel continued to carry her as he arrives to the 5th floor. Angel asked. "Hey. Does that mean you can hear those bugs One-eye BBQs?"_
> 
> _"I can, but I got used to it." Charlie rubbed her eyes and continued writing on the file. The insects in the Hotel are also demons, but hired by Uncle Beelzebub to monitor his sweet niece. Charlie learned not to care about those insects or rodents or pest Niffty finds. She already gave them a warning last month to get the heck out of here. "Thanks for coming with me, Angel."_
> 
> _"As long as I get some of those deets." Angel dropped her carefully down as they faced Room 9. Charlie inspected Angel who gave her a wink. The stripper grins, dusting Charlie's shoulder as his other hand knocks on the door. "Look toots. I don't work for free. No one does, even 'em Angels am I right?"_

That's what Vaggie used to her advantage. Charlie can't fathom how Vaggie convinced Angel to go along and how Vaggie convinced Niffty not tell Alastor of the ongoing plan, but Charlie has managed to run the Hotel without much of a hitch. Husk is observing her. The Princess knows the feline is the same one who listens to Alastor during the nights considering Vaggie concocted a plan to secretly get Charlie out without his knowledge.

* * *

**FIRST DAY:** **Act clueless _because you suck at lying_ and 'accept defeat' Proceed to apologizing and saying you went [insert location] and [insert name]. _Let the demon visit the area and muddle his perception._ Spend time with newcomers and have them investigate the area. _Alastor will definitely divide his attention on this._ ESCAPE ROUTE: Hang glider(?)**

> "Whee~" From surprise to excitement, Charlie squealed in absolute delight as she clung for dear life. From the rooftop falling down pass the gate. Charlie looked back to see Vaggie raising a thumbs-up.

**SECOND DAY: Don't be too assertive and let Alastor take control from time to time. _Men likes feeling important and that would distract him for a while._ Have Angel accompany you. _The pornstar is a master to not only taking attention, but pushing attention away._ Let the newcomers write down their details. _Alastor will investigate the sinners tonight_ _._ ** **ESCAPE ROUTE: BOX(??)**

> "♪!" Charlie popped out from the box filled with wine bottles, slowly climbing out and falling off to land on the ground. Husk raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged as he tossed the box into the dumpster outside.

**THIRD DAY: Spend a good amount of time with patrons. _Do not fight back when assaulted, Alastor is watching you and will intervene._ Learn to wear make-up on your own and minimize caffeine intake to hide fatigue _. Since no one told Charlie off about her messy hair mornings or that Alastor actually count the number of frap cups she drinks_ _._ ESCAPE ROUTE: Clothes swap(???)**

> "I can't believe this worked!" Angel looked back at Charlie removing Vaggie's pink ribbon. She reverts back to her real form while Vaggie continues to act like _her_ inside the Hotel.

**FOURTH: Begin activities and have everyone participate willingly. _Give incentives after each activity based on their preference or other material to promote redemption ~~such as a notebook, art set, puzzle series, preferred books or movie compilation, blocks, lego, playdough, camera, etc~~._ Help and mimic Niffty. _Psychopaths hate watching mundane activities_ _._ ESCAPE ROUTE: NA**

> "Pinky promise?" Niffty asked, following Charlie to exit through the escape door. The tiny redhead hopped around, making sure Alastor's shadows aren't following them as instructed by Vaggie. Niffty looks back at Charlie, eye shining with interest as her tiny finger gets hooked by Charlie's own. Niffty's smile widened as Charlie agreed to the terms: "Pinky promise!"

* * *

"Vaggie scares me sometimes..." Charlie mutters to herself, riding a motorbike in a maid attire. Unlike her, Vaggie understood the thought process of people. 'Why else is everything going so smoothly?'

'Now then... How am I going to get closer to Sir Pentious?' Charlie sighed, her ponytail swaying along the wind. True. The Hotel is doing well with the additional six patrons. Her perfectionist girlfriend managed the Hotel with very small help from her. However, her interaction with Sir Pentious is rather strained. For one, the serpent didn't know a lot of things about being an incoming Overlord. Like most sinners, the male believed the title OVERLORD is based on reputation and a show of power. That's when his knowledge falls short. 'Being an Overlord is more than that.'

*Thud.

'And how would Niffty react once I say his name?' Charlie reached the area, parking the bike on a corner as her black leathery wings flap on reflex. Due to Niffty's intrusive passive-aggressive manipulation (The Princess did not see that coming.), Charlie was somewhat forced to describe her new... partner(?) without giving it all away. 'Goodness. Did I just get another partner? Hmm... What sort of partner is he? Not life. That would be Vaggie. Not business. That would be Alastor...'

'Domestic partnership?' Charlie thought. As a temporary maid and legal adviser, Charlie quickly fixed the house to something livable before correcting contracts made by the demon. Those deeds are highly domestic and the egg minions tempt her to actually take a leave from the Hotel. _That would be suspicious though._ She didn't expect her interactions with her temporary boss (and soon to be friend) to change her objective. The cat-loving demon (but aren't cats afraid of snakes?), for reasons unknown to her, is adamant to becoming an Overlord. _Ruler of Hell but he'll have to do baby steps._ Sir Pentious plans on doing this with merely his vast inventions and around a million egg henchmen. 'Can **World Domination** be considered domestic? Dad and mom does plan those things too...'

'... But Vaggie doesn't like world domination. I'll talk to Angel later.' Charlie thought to herself, walking towards the door. Unable to tell him off (because she was busy reading about his stalker notes about Alastor), Sir Pentious gave her a new assignment on paving a road to becoming an Overlord. He increased her salary to 20 pounds but that still won't be enough for a sinner. She knows this is so because she discussed it with Angel two days ago.

> _"What sorta work you doing, babe?" Angel leaned on the couch, staring down at the princess' checklist. "Why not ask Smiles? The guy probably got a lotta greens."_
> 
> _"It's not work. It's research." Charlie holds her list close, turning towards Angel with a smile. "And I'm curious. The labor and employment system here is unregulated by the Royal Court. If my vending machine project is unable to keep up with the growing number of feral sinners, I'll need to send an advisory to Uncle Mammon."_
> 
> _"No need to talk serious, C!" Angel ruffled her hair and jumped over the couch, sitting at the top of the couch with his legs resting on the seat. Angel's other hand gave a light pinch on her cheek, "I'm just teasing your marshmallows! (Angel lets go of her cheek.) Come on. Tell Angie whatcha planning~"_
> 
> _"A-a group field trip?" Charlie looks away from the spider, hugging her clipboard. She reiterates her future plan. "I'm planning a **surprise** group field trip!"_

'New Orleans...?' Charlie tried searching for an area similar to this place as described in Sir Pentious records, but found none of that exact description here at home. She loves reading Sir Pentious collection. Sometimes, she wished she stayed there for the whole day. Books describing human culture, fleshing her imagination on what humans could be and not be. **Wait.** That's not all she focused on. An important finding is the fact Alastor isn't into Eldritch which explains why Helsa found zero results to a follower named **Alastor**. He's more into this _Louisiana voodoo_. Charlie isn't sure about this place **Louisiana** but she does understand the variance of magic passed down to different disciple. Right now, she'll finish reading about this _Loa_. Loa, according to Sir Pentious' notes, are spirits and/or deities who live within the boundaries. That is very inaccurate. Again, Charlie cannot blame him. Sir Pentious is a demon of science. Also, sinners don't go to Hell school to not know there are more to existence than Angels, demons, gods, humans and mixbreeds of whatever. Charlie sighs, 'It ain't far fetched if Alastor polished his magic arsenal.'

"Welcome home, mom!" Egg #44 greeted. Charlie blinked, wiping her feet on the rug as she watched the eggs prepare a meal without her.

"A-ah... uh.. Ok!" Charlie gives a smile, not sure what to say. It's the fourth day and the eggs have suddenly labelled her MOM? Sir Pentious tells her to ignore them, but the fact the eggs called her mom is troublesome. That means these clones, back then, consider Sir Pentious a dad AND a mom, which explains why Sir Pentious is always tired and ordering the eggs to work. The serpent dispatched some eggs to work outside to obtain income, some eggs help construct his machine, some eggs gather material for said machine, some eggs clean and 'guard' (more like goof around) the premise, and other eggs on standby which Charlie offered to hone their skills.

"We made you coffee, miss!" Egg #523 held a coffee in his hand.

"Thank you." Charlie bent down to grab the cup and took a sip. The eggs can read, write and speak. The egg bois have similar strands of personalities, but their hobbies vary. A thousand eggs in total, obedient but lacking in skill set. These tiny Humpty Dumpties will not be enough to fend against the Royal Court. Charlie pets some of the eggs for a job well done, walking down the hallway to meet the busy snake lord. 'Yes. He should just stick to attaining the title Overlord first.'

...

"Come in! Do come in, Charles!" Sir Pentious waved his hand, scribbling on parchment as he stared at a laptop screen. After Charlie took a seat, sitting down and pushing the chair to start her review, Sir Pentious grabbed the laptop and angled it for her to see. "So I've compiled a list of my favorite masterminds and geniuses within the last two centuries and!"

'And there's dad. Uncle Abaddon. I want to see someone who doesn't want to be dad.' Charlie gives a reassuring smile, almost forgetting the fact this serpent is really sensitive in his image. _Ironic considering the inventor lost to a loose gun femme fatale._

"I've come up with this!" Sir Pentious revealed a new lair layout. Charlie gasped, carefully grabbing the blueprint parchment and scanned the area.

"This is beautiful." Charlie loves the design. A steampunk Victorian territory spanning at least 2 km² with perfect architecture for possible henchmen. Charlie pressed her finger on the lines, tracing the lines from the center (where Sir Pentious will stay) and down to the exit/entrance. She continues staring at it as Sir Pentious returns to the laptop to keep up to date with the news.

"Wow..." Charlie has visited a ton of territories but _this_... It's like staring at the epitome of the **industrial revolution**. A human byproduct, so wasteful but progressive. Alienated from the world, but sufficient in creating livelihood - A necessary evil humanity faced and endured on Earth. Charlie is torn to showing a better form of energy and material production or watching the area flourish in this barren deathspace. She doesn't regret suggesting Sir Pentious to shift his sight from his literal image to his domain. Charlie looked up, eyes sparkling at the amazing architecture. "This is A-ma-ZING~!"

"Of course it is! **I** am the artist and soon-to-be Overlord of that terrain!" Sir Pentious grinned wickedly and proudly. Charlie can understand why the eggs like complimenting this guy. Sir Pentious has a nice smile. Sir Pentious then set the laptop aside and pulled out a maps of Hell. _Hell is segmented not because to obtain more space for its incoming citizens, but as a battle tactic to decrease the enemies' speed towards the main core._ Sir Pentious pulled out his quill and encircled a number of areas. "Due to a certain _whore_ of questionable manners, we'll need to survey these areas and overthrow the governors."

"Or you could look at the smaller territories next to each other, defeat them all and then accumulate the entire area for your own?" Charlie looked at the territories, smiling at the self-made image. _Does Sir Pentious have a printer or does he refuse to use it? Maybe saving energy? Who knows?_ The serpent is focusing on the outer surface. _A stereotypical safe mindset to avoid **foreigners** and **Nobles**. Worse if her temporary partner encounter's a sinner favored by a royal._ Charlie subtly push the No-no areas off the table as Sir Pentious looked up at the Reviews (who makes reviews on someone's area anyways?!) online.

"Not a bad idea, Charles!" Sir Pentious agreed wholeheartedly, standing up. Sir Pentious told her, not really ordering but also not being serious. "I'll need to send some scouts. Stay there and... Do something productive! I'll be back with crumpets and tea!"

"Yes Pen." Charlie gave up saying **Sir Pen** due to the joke and she's happy to say she's in the level of friendship where the serpent allows her to call him **Pen**.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FINISHED THE CRUMPETS AGAIN, YOU CHICKEN FETUSES!"

"..." Charlie pulls out her stickers (which she bought while Vaggie and her shopped for toiletries for their guests. She pasted skulls on **hard** areas and smiley faces on **easy** areas. She could write a description but she didn't want to smudge the detailed map. Charlie stood up, looking around for a sticky-note of some sort. She scans the area, noting a medkit and a ton of toolkits. 'I don't think post-its were invented during the 1800s-?!'

"A-ha!" Charlie looked back at the medkit and grabbed it. She walked back to the table, opening the medkit to grab the adhesive tape. She grabbed the map, but then chose to duplicate it. Duplicating the map in two, Charlie searched for an open space to stick the map on the wall. She found it, right beside the bookshelf and walked there with the map. She stuck it with the tape, smiling at the map. Wait. Something's amiss.

"Where is it...?" Charlie went around the room, searching for the dissection kit. She did see it here before while organizing the area. She found it hidden from a cluster of scales. She walked back to the table, opening the kit and grabbing the sanitized round push pins. She went back to the map, carefully placing the pins on the capitals of each territory before blowing at the map, erasing the recent adjustments made by the serpent. Charlie placed both hands on her hips, smiling. "Now we're talking!"

"The world's gonna know your name~" Charlie sang, grabbing the yarn and scissors from the sewing kit by the lamp side. She ties the yarn from the pins and towards the walls outside the map, obliged to write a description of the terrain and the general type of enemies and weather. Charlie's tail moved from her legs as the princess sang tight lipped. She almost forgot her rule she imposed to herself in this house. _No singing. No dancing._ 'Stop your urges, me.'

"I brought the tea and crumpets, the same brand the Queen herself eats!" Sir Pentious came with the tray, followed by one or two eggs. "I hope you've been useful, Charles or no sugar cubes for you."

"I love sugar." Charlie moved away from the wall, carefully adjusting the other portraits, pictures and blueprints. She turns her head, smiling at the serpent carrying the dessert platter and teapot. She then looked at the eggs carrying the teacup set and plates. "Earl grey?"

"That won't do, Charles. We've long passed tea time.." Sir Pentious set the tray down, moving the papers while the egg bois set the two plates and cups. He grabs a cup, pouring of dark liquid. "But I have procured a tea that might favor. It's called a **Rooibos** tea, commercialized after my death."

"Oh~" Charlie moved away from her area, heading to this new 'human' tea. Sir Pentious has a great variety of tea, showing her the joys of tea through its description and food match. In the Court, the most common human tea they drink would be black tea and even then drinking tea is less preferred when there's wine and alcohol. Charlie sat down, carefully holding her tea cup. She blew, looking up at the serpent who's already starting eating his crumpet with the tea. "Is it sweet?"

"Rather sweet with a slight nutty taste." Sir Pentious looked at the duplicate map on the wall, continuing. "It complements the crumpets. I'll bring this out for tomorrow's tea-?!"

"That's it!" Sir Pentious stood up abruptly, making one egg fall off his tail. Charlie looked back at the 'evil' sinner with her mouth full like a gerbil. "How could I forget such an important event?!"

"A-Hahahahaha!" Sir Pentious cackles in glee, holding his bitten crumpet as he worms towards his calendar next to the map. "Those fools would never see it coming! Oh how the tables have turned!"

"Uhmm... See what, mister bossman?" The egg looked away from Charlie's end tip of her tail (that sways like a snake under the table) and at the evil soon-to-be ~~-or-never~~ Overlord.

"The **tea** **party** hosted by **Rosie** three days from now! The same Overlord handling all of the storage systems down to the delivery service in all of Hell." Sir Pentious reminded and Charlie nearly choked from her tea as the blonde wanted to down her meal with the yummy tea. Sir Pentious swallowed the crumpet and the egg wearing a maid attire stared at Sir Pentious with wide eyes. Sir Pentious didn't notice, rubbing his hands like the villain he is. "We could survey our enemies without looking suspicious! Oh how victory will be sweet once we squeeze them dry~!"

"R-rosie?!" Charlie asked, startled at the sudden event. "As in the friend of Alastor, the radio demon?"

"Who else is named Rosie down here?" Sir Pentious looked back at Charlie, raising an eyebrow. "But yes. That Rosie. You'll come won't you, Charles?"

"Su..." Charlie was going to say yes, but she'll need to alert Vaggie for coming back late again. Tea parties never end in a fine note. _A minefield if she didn't know any better._ She'll have to ensure Sir Pentious doesn't get kidnapped or killed beyond a week's worth of recovery. She has seen a number of demons placing this man in the blacklist due to his stealing schemes mostly.

"Everyone is coming, even that blasted Alastor." Sir Pentious shook his hand and Charlie shut her mouth.

'This can't be happening!' Just when Charlie thought she was able to satiate Alastor's suspicion off her, she's gonna do this. "I don't think I can-"

"And once we acquire the necessary information, we can have a break." Sir Pentious slithered towards her, adjusting his hat as he flicked the egg (that was about to grab Charlie's tail) with his tail. "A toast, you and I, for our brilliant chemistry!"

"We're going to bring out the wine, boss?" Egg boi #23 asked.

"Everything! A toast to our future conquest!" Sir Pentious stared back at Egg boi #66 then back at Charlie. "Is something wrong, dear? You've gotten pale for some reason. Sick? (He glared back at egg boi #23) Or was the crumpet stale?"

"N-no! It isn't! It's just..." Charlie doesn't know what to do. Maybe she'll finally uncover the truth if Sir Pentious drink? Drinking usually opens people up to sharing secrets. If she doesn't join, Sir Pentious might not drink or she might not be allowed to participate in the drinking fest. 'Information or reveal? Safety or risk?'

"The sheer thought of meeting Overlords overwhelms me e-heh...he.." Charlie hopes Alastor doesn't join or anyone who knows her. 'This is bad. This is really bad, but I have to do it. I need to know!'

"Splendid!" Sir Pentious clapped, looking down at his partner-in-crime. "I'm giving you a three day break. That's enough time to prepare for the tea party I suppose."

"You don't have to!" Charlie tried, looking back at the unread books on the bookshelves. Books that might help her understand what sort of business practice Alastor commits to.

"Do not worry, Charles! These are paid leaves!" Sir Pentious misunderstood her.

"But I want to be here." Charlie stated and Sir Pentious gawked.

"Really? I mean! Of course you do! I am a great demon." Sir Pentious coughed, moving away to return to staring at the calendar.

"You flatter me, Charles! An expected outcome for someone as great as I." Sir Pentious is fiddling his fingers behind his back. Charlie and the eggs can see that.

"Oh boss." Egg #66 teased and Charlie realized it too late.

"Wait. That's not what I meant!" Charlie has to correct this.

"No need to explain yourself. I fully understand the difficulties of love." Sir Pentious is dead set to his understanding. "I have a crush- Once. Not like I have a crush now or anything! We're getting out of topic. The point is. I understand what you're facing through and I cannot blame you for getting stricken by that blasted emotion."

"..." Charlie takes a deep breath before banging her face towards the table.

*thud.

"Vaggie.." Charlie muttered. "I'm sorry in advance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Charlie chops the events into short dialogues and then a full blast scene on Sir Pen. Yeah. I'm adjusting.


	8. Like a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie thinks she's so smart...
> 
> ... But she's unconsciously digging her hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's mind is split between the present and future.

"Maybe dad was right?" Charlie tells herself, walking to and fro inside her office. It's the sixth day to Vaggie's plan and two days before Rosie's Tea Party. _Charlie has tried her hardest to gather data about this tea party but all she gathered makes no sense:_

> "Why were you invited?" Charlie sat on the bar area of the party, leaning her arm on the counter. She watched the shrew pour her wine, waiting for his response. If it weren't for this demon, she would've declined her mom's request. Lethe's parties are not her cup of cocoa, needing to take a special train to enter her aunt's domain.
> 
> "Who knows?" The bartender shrugged. He wore a trench coat with a somewhat ruffian appearance if not for the apathy in his eyes. Charlie wonders if all bartenders have this indifference or have obtained this ability to cater to the clients. She's also surprised how this sinner managed to procure a job under a deity. _Maybe that's why he's managed to escape capture?_ The male added. "All for sure, it's boring as hell. Anything else?"
> 
> "Nothing." Charlie grabs her cup and took another drink. She glanced behind her to see the hour glass trickling slowly. "This is going to be a long day."
> 
> "Hm..." The shrew picked his ear and Charlie pushed her drink, swallowing it to get drunk ASAP. _Demon parties are boring when you bring no one with you._
> 
> "Hey." Charlie watched the demon pour another drink for her, staring at annoyed yellow eyes. She raised her hand, smiling. "Want to dance? I'm paying."

'Singing, dancing and chatting. A party to establish, strengthen and update relationships. Ineffective since no one knows who's coming, but considered an overall human practice." Charlie has been to exclusive and Royal parties. Her mom always trained her to read the guest list and keep up to date on the reality/territorial news and scandals. Her dad wouldn't care who comes as long as they have fun. 'Is that the reason Overlords enact these parties?'

'Oh God. What if dad comes? Or mom?' Charlie's pace quickened, silently mulling on the numerous possibilities that could go wrong. She told Vaggie about needing an attire to conceal her identity, but her foresight warns her of an incoming tension. A tension that will change her relationships. She isn't sure if it's for the good or bad as her foresight is quite limited and selective. 'What's the point of having premonition if you can't use it to predict important social events?!'

"Maybe I am a failure?" Charlie can't stay still. Not only did she let Angel down two days ago, but Alastor has gotten more intrusive with her belongings. One wrong move and Charlie's afraid everything will get exposed. ~~She can't lie. She can't do things on her own. She always rely on someone for the solution.~~

"Maybe I'm a lousy princess?" Charlie groaned, covering her face. She pat her two cheeks, shaking her head. "NO!"

"I am not lousy! Dad didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't... (Charlie turns quiet, holding both of her cheeks as she stared at the wallpaper.) This negativity is all in my head. I have to do something to shoot it away." Charlie drops her hands and quickly searched for something. Nothing out of the ordinary... Charlie huffed. 'Maybe I'll go out-'

"Oh wait." She couldn't believe herself. She forgot she's still trying to assure Al everything is normal.

> As instructed by Vaggie, Charlie isn't allowed to (1) use any technological devices; (2) get out without consulting Vaggie first; (3) enter the general areas Alastor frequent, could frequent and would frequent in and; (4) go against Vaggie's plan.

"But I'm so bored~" Charlie whined to herself, sounding like Angel. She also read the book of Sir Pentious for the tenth time and it's still so fascinating. It's a uniquely human book discussing and describing the technology and practices of the 1900s. Thankfully, some parts of Hell matched the practice, attitude and lay-out, but still...

"I wanna go to Earth~" Charlie ran and stepped over her chair, doing a backflip and landing on the ground. Charlie twirled with her arms raised, bored. "Ahhhhh~"

"Ha.." Charlie sat on her main desk, fiddling the fountain pen Alastor gave her after consuming her treasured wine collection. Charlie huffed, 'What to do? What to do..?!'

"I KNOW!" Charlie jumped off her table, kicking her coffee table and watched it do a perfect flip. As soon as it landed, Charlie nodded as if it said something as well. "You are absolutely right, Mr. Coffee table. We do have something to do today! We can talk to Angel and improve our bonds with him!"

"♪~" Charlie quickly heads out of her office, hating the silence. She hates being alone for long periods of time. Why should she when there are finally people inside the hotel?! Charlie contemplates on who to help. Not Alastor. _She can't further his motives, no matter how maliciously unfounded it is._ Not Husk. _Who would man the station?_ Not Niffty. _She's busy cleaning the hotel_ _._ Not Vaggie. _She's the boss that most of the sinners fear here._ 'There's also the fact the sinners who visited the hotel had ulterior motives, trying to kill Alastor of all things.'

With a target in mind, Charlie ran towards the main staircase, kicking a nearby plank ( _used during the piñata wars three days ago)_ to grab in mid-air. "ANGEL?!"

"WHAT?!" Angel yelled back as Charlie set the plank down.

"LET'S BUY STUFF~!" Charlie jumped on the board and slid down with a cheer. She learned this from dad back when he was still here with her... _Until the disagreement_. Charlie got off the plank, landing on the ground floor as the plank flung all the way towards the door. Conveniently, Vaggie was there and opened the door to have the plank leave the building. Charlie smiled, "Hey Vaggie."

"Be back before dinner." Vaggie smiled back, and Charlie cheered.

"Sure. What kinda stuff?" Angel returned his phone from his pocket, standing up and...

'Why didn't Angel join them?' Charlie wondered, seeing a new batch of sinners crowd around Husk's area. _Visitors are potential patients?_ Alastor is playing with some of the sinners, _distracted like what Vaggie bribed Husk to do_. The confusing part is Angel not being... well.. Friendly. Angel has always been a friendly person.

'Did I neglect him?' Charlie stared at the tall sinner.

"Hell to Charlie?" Angel waved his hand at her. "You better not be thinking of fuckin' me. It ain't gonna be cheap."

"I don't know." Charlie blinked, repeating once more. "I don't know what we'll buy."

"Eh?" Angel raised an eyebrow, but Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry!" Charlie reassured, swinging her arm close to her chest. "We'll know when we get there! Somewhere. Anywhere. Who knows?"

"How about you two check the mall downtown?" Vaggie came to the rescue, walking towards the duo while Niffty went off with the groceries. "We could definitely update the game selection for the younger sinners."

"I dunno... Sounds pretty sketchy." Angel placed his second pair of hands on his hip.

"We'll be fine, Angel. Why would a mall hurt its customers?" Charlie reasoned, giving a peck on Vaggie's cheek. "If you need me, call okay?"

"Same goes to you, hun." Vaggie gives a chaste kiss on the lips, smiling at her lover.

* * *

"You better invite me to your wedding." Angel joked, walking beside Charlie to head on their way outside. "Watching you two gave me a toothache."

"If Love is a dessert, I'd lose all my teeth." Charlie walked beside Angel, observing his movements. He seems more relaxed now, but also less concentrated. "Uhm... Did something happen?"

"Hmm?" Angel looked down at her, smiling. "Nothing much. Hanging out. Thinking 'bout work and all."

"Oh.." Charlie continued walking, not wanting to push further. The last time she (well Vaggie) argued with Angel to change his life, the spider lashed out. It reminded her of the imps being forced to relocate to make room for the newcomers, the stance of a breadwinner protecting their nest, the expression of her enemies backed to a corner. ~~Charlie hated it~~. Angel isn't weak. Angel is his own person. He'll go to Heaven by his own hands with them as his support.

~~But what if aggression is necessary?~~

'If so then dad is right and Heaven needs a wake-up call.' Charlie thought bitterly. She doesn't believe in violence to solve anything permanently, but so many of her loved ones and colleagues state otherwise. 'The one thing Vaggie and Alastor have in common for varying reasons.'

The two walked in silence, with Charlie trailing behind Angel. Angel Dust seems to know where the new site is, U-turning and tugging her away from the usual routes.

"You think Husk hates me?" Angel idly wondered out of the blue, not looking at her as they caught a glance of this new business.

"Not really." Charlie recalled listening to Niffty talk about Angel and Husk, unsure if she should share the maybe(?) a personal secret. Charlie opted for another route, pointing out. "But I did notice Husk preferring to serve you a drink first than everyone else."

"No way!" Angel's voice gained some emotion to it, a bright and warm flash before it reverted back to its normal tune. "Wait a sec. You're just saying that to make me feel good."

"I'm telling you what I see. As the owner of the Happy Hotel, it's my job to understand and get along with my employees and guests. I can safely say Husk is a complex sinner." Charlie finally caught up, walking beside Angel again. It seems her friend has some feelings (like real feelings) developing for the bartender. 'But they barely know each other... right?'

"Right." Angel rolled his eyes. Charlie frowned.

"Then I guess you didn't notice how Al likes talking to you compared to the others sinners entering the hotel." Charlie crossed her arms. Angel finally looked at her with his eyes all open. "That's right! Al is showing favoritism and it's very unbecoming of him... Unless he too is a patient."

"Oh my god." Angel raised his hand to face palm, but chose not to.

"That's why I believe those two are opening up to you in their own complicated way." Charlie nodded. "Especially when those two are very bad at feelings."

"Feelings...? Heh.." Angel smiled, looking back to their current destination. "You're probably overthinking it, princess. People watching ain't a hobby."

"Oh nonono! I consider it a profession." Charlie echoed the thoughts of Heimdallr, the entity with the fine mead, who visited Hell moments before Ragnarok began in their realm. _She isn't sure what happened next, but her dad forbid her to visit the realm for the time being._

"Get outta here." Angel shook his head, opening the glass door. They stepped inside into this huge and clean area. It was akin to a castle ballroom area with its pristine floors and hanging decor. However, the amount of stores glued at the edge and the elevators reminded them of the goal. "Wow... I don't even fuckin' know what to say? It looks like any other mall."

"But cleaner." Charlie pointed out.

"Wait for a week and it'll be the same as all the others." Angel explained, stepping inside. "Cher would love to see this."

"Let's go to the phone shop first." Charlie tugged Angel's arm, seeing the Hellphone store. She almost forgot to buy a unique phone to communicate with Sir Pentious. The egg bois really want to play with her phone which she couldn't because they might call her loved ones. "I want to buy something."

"Is this about the mystery guy?" Angel asked, and Charlie refused to look at him. "Aww man! C. You gotta get better at lying or you're screwed."

"I didn't say anything!" Charlie defended herself, turning her head and furrowing her eyebrows. "And what mystery guy?"

"Don't play dumb with me, baby." Angel chuckled, resting his arm on the counter. "Smiles is always pissed for a reason."

"Because I pranked him." Charlie admitted. This isn't a lie, but it doesn't say the whole story. _Thankfully, Alastor didn't lash against Vaggie or Angel when she did this._ 'At least he has manners.'

"And you don't prank without a goddamn reason." Angel watched Charlie grab her wallet. "I'm surprised Al hasn't grilled you dead. You're an open book. Can't lie to save anybody."

"I am a great liar." Charlie argued, moving her eyes to determine the longest living phone in the stand. She grabbed a black phone, offering cash to the teller. "Thank you for the phone."

"And my name's Tony." Angel yawned, standing straight once more as Charlie checked the unit.

"It's Anth-" Charlie wants to correct, suddenly grabbed by the arm. "Woah!"

"Ok! Let's go to the kids section." Angel dragged her before uttering a word. Leading her to the escalators, they stepped on it and slowly went up. Angel muttered, "You don't say my human name! What if they know me in real life?"

"A lot of sinners have the same names. Why be afraid?" Charlie wondered, scanning the floors below them. Her dad says names have meaning and power to them. Unfortunately, Charlie hasn't seen anyone who can effectively use names in their ability... 'What if that's Alastor's ability? He is helped by deities from another sub-reality. In fact, they're not even used for combat. How then did Alastor convert something so positive to something utterly destructive?'

'There's also the fact Alastor has a lot of shadow minions under his control. Sir Pentious theorized them to be the souls he made a deal with, but then that would mean Alastor has access to the human world. Sinners aren't dumb enough to make a deal with a newly fallen demon right?' Charlie contemplated, tripping halfway and almost falling down if not for Angel grabbing her arm. "?!"

"Watch where you're going! Vaggie would kill me if you get a bruise." Angel tugged her forward, ruffling her head as he led her to the safe ground of third floor. "Come on. We're almost there. Stop thinking and have fun!"

"I'll try.." Charlie agreed, clinging onto Angel's hand in case she starts thinking about stuff again.

* * *

Spending time with Angel can be both enjoyable and exhausting. **Enjoyable** because it's Angel Dust. He's willing to try things out and be honest about his discomfort. The spider also doesn't mind showing her what he likes to do, telling her stories of when he's alive and even teaching her how to work with some devices. **Exhausting** because again. It's Angel Dust. The male wasn't kidding when he's popular, needing to avoid the crowd. Angel even told a couple off to he ain't on the clock for whatever shit fetish these guys want.

The final straw is when they're surrounded by a group of sinners. Both of them knew they couldn't bring the goons towards the hotel. _Vaggie wouldn't like it._

"Keep walking." Angel told her, slightly lagging behind.

"How about we go to another store first? They can't follow us forever." Charlie mumbled back, carrying the new board games and art material for this coming recreational activities.

"I doubt that." Angel spoke out, but he nudged her to take a detour. They kept walking, taking another detour.

"We lost them." Charlie confirmed, no longer sensing the stalkers.

"And I know them. Get in the Emporium, C. I have to cut loose ends." Angel told her, leaning close to her head. "Don't get out until I say so, capiche?"

"I saw you kill the eggs, Angel." Charlie retorted, but was lightly nudged to enter the store. Charlie whispered, "We promised to be back before Dinner remember?"

"We still have an hour. Give me ten." Angel opened the door and pushed her in, closing the door in front of her.

"Why do you always want to do things by yourself...?" Charlie swung her plastic bags in one hand. She thought being friends with Angel would have him open up to her, but she didn't think the spider would place her on a pedestal. 'It's because I'm a princess isn't it?'

'Is it because of my advocacy? My unwavering optimism to the betterment of my people?' Charlie turned to look at the store, finding it albeit homey. 'Wait. What is this place?'

'What a lovely organized shop.' Charlie skimmed the shelves. She feels like the theme of this shop reminds her of someone, but who exactly?

"Oh~" Charlie scanned the products, realizing Valentines is coming soon with all the pretty red trinkets. 'I should buy a gift for Vaggie.'

'Maybe if I enchanted this?' Charlie smiled, taking a look of a dagger with a jeweled hilt. 'She does have an affinity to weapons.'

" **Buying a gift for a loved one?** " Someone spoke from behind her, causing Charlie to drop the dagger. The Overlord grabbed it in time, setting the dagger back on the shelf. "I advise you look around some more. You barely seen everything, princess."

"R-rosie?! Nice to see you too." Charlie turned around to see the pristine Overlord, eyes wide. Charlie also noticed someone in a lab coat running at the other isle, but it must be an employee. Charlie smiled, glancing back at the tall lady. "Shopping for a friend too?"

"No, Charlotte. You're in **my** territory." Rosie corrected, her attire catching the princess' attention. "Is something wrong?"

"I uhm... I love your dress." Charlie confessed, feeling shy under the other's presence. She's always admired individuals who can shine through their physical manifestation. Staring at the the Overlord, Charlie knew right off the bat Rosie demands respect and business, _a woman her Mom warns never to mess with_.

"Why of course." Rosie adjusted her hat, recently coming from the outside since she's also holding an umbrella. "I am practically perfect in every way~"

'Oh Uncle Mammon! She even has an amazing voice.' Charlie thanked her parents for her permanent blush. She didn't notice that tidbit when Rosie visited because the blonde was trying her best to keep Alastor distracted. Charlie apologized. "I'm sorry for being rude to you, Rosie. My thoughts haven't organized itself even after I entered the shop. You see? My friend Angel wanted to deal with the thugs following us and pushed me inside to safety, which caused me to see the Valentines sale so now I'm thinking of buying something for Vaggie and then you gifted me with your presence-"

"I know, dear.." Rosie pet her head, glancing outside. "Just leave everything to me."

"Hn..?" Charlie blinked, watching the Overlord walk towards her staff, talking in some accent or is this a human language thing? Charlie squinted, 'Maybe I should invest on a translation spell?'

"Now then! Shall I help you find a gift and some dresses?" Rosie returned to her side, ebony eyes staring down at her. "Maybe a hat or two with an apparel to match?"

"Only one dress for now. I promised Vaggie to be back with Angel in an hour." Charlie followed the Overlord, checking the isles to see other sinners in the store... Emporium. Charlie corrects herself as she noticed the signs.

"We won't take that long." Rosie led her to a pretty set-up. Stuff her mom would love, and she won't push pass Helsa's need to spend everything on beauty. Rosie asked, "Anything to your fancy?"

"Vaggie prefers practical objects." Charlie scanned the items. 'Maybe Angel would love some. I've seen him bring make-up to his room from time to time.'

"I'm asking for your opinion, Ms. Magne." Rosie led her to another section, a more interesting part of the emporium. She recalls her dad getting these sort of gifts, offerings from random fans to his reign in the past. "Gifts don't have to be practical. Lovers find sentimental value on anything thrown at them. Surely, you'd like her to remember the first time you met?"

"The first time I met her..." Charlie contemplated, glancing down towards her plastic bags. "She didn't like me the first time we met..."

"I find that hard to believe." Rosie covered her mouth.

"It's complicated..." Charlie shook her head, dismayed. "I don't think I want her to remember _that moment_."

"Hmm.." Rosie raised an eyebrow. "How about your first date?"

"I... I don't think our first date was amazing either.." Charlie is frowning now, recalling her lover's anxiety. "Clearly my fault for bringing her to Velvet's concert."

"What a tragedy." Rosie agreed, aware of the doll demon's attention-seeking obsession. "However, if you insist on a weapon, I have the item for the occasion."

'?' Charlie watched Rosie pull out a box from a shelf, opening it to reveal a beautiful ceremonial dagger. In fact, it's a divine artifact! Charlie exclaimed, "Vaggie would love this!"

"She would, wouldn't she?" Rosie looked at one of her employees standing nearby. "Excuse me. Do place this in a better package for our guest? Thank you."

"Hurry along. No time to waste." Rosie urged, letting them walk towards the boutique section. "Now to find a dress fit for the lovely noble."

'The form I will take for the party would have to be inconspicuous but professional.' Charlie scanned the dresses, not giving Rosie any time to take note of her habits. She quickly hurried to her favorite colors, needing to put the Overlord off her tracks. Charlie picked up a lovely sea foam dress, feeling the silk with her free hand. "This feels nice to the skin."

"If you want a dress for a tea party why not choose this one?" Rosie's words caused Charlie reeling. _Wait. Does she know? Does she know I'm coming to her party?_

"T-tea party?! I'm not going in any party!" Charlie yelled in alarm, trying to save herself by stalling time. "I-I want to buy a dress because! Just because!"

"Same demon who wants to gift her lover with practical gifts." Rosie chuckled, "Don't fret, my lips are sealed."

"I you what?!" Charlie didn't think Rosie would... Niffty? Charlie got an epiphany, 'Did Niffty tell her what's going on in the hotel and she figured it out?! But that can't be right?! I've yet to be seen with Sir Pentious and I made sure no one saw me with Sir Pentious yet. How can she assume'

"It's been a long time since I've seen him motivated." Rosie ended.

"A-al (Charlie beat her chest for her lungs to start working again.) You mean Alastor?" Charlie took a deep breath to calm down. 'Rosie's a friend being concerned for her friend stuff-WaIT A MINUTE?!'

"Yes, he's gotten into a better mood after participating in your pet project.." Rosie removed the dress from the rack, raising the white and pink theme dress towards the princess' figure. She tsked, finding it too big for her guest. "This will need to be downsized."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Alastor didn't alert me of any tea party event." Charlie needed to set the facts straight. If she doesn't Rosie is going to search for her. She doesn't want an Overlord to search for her presence when she's doing recon.

"He hasn't?" Rosie lowered the dress, staring at her oddly. "And why not?"

"Because... He uh knows my schedule? Well. He should unless he didn't check his...phone." Charlie almost forgot the reason herself. Thankfully, she remembers Alastor asking for her schedule due to her coincidental absences from the hotel whenever she does have free time. Charlie felt bad for not telling the whole truth to her business partner, but he'll understands! He's busy too... Overlords should be busy. That's what Charlie thinks. "And I'm probably busy doing stuff on that time period. I'm sure he found someone else to bring with!"

"What a shame.." Rosie still ordered her employee to pack the slim aristocrat dress. "I would have loved to see you two dance together."

"Maybe some other time." Charlie dodged a bullet and she's happy it all worked out in the end. Testing her luck, Charlie asked. "How sure are you that Alastor will be attending?"

"He owes me a dance from _last time_." Rosie led her back to the entrance, not giving Charlie a peace of mind. "Though, I really hope you'll come as his plus one. Mimzy does need to be reminded of her place from time to time."

"Speaking of Mimzy, does she not like me?" Charlie inquired. The songstress was a confident and talkative women, but the first meeting with her is met with all glares and taunts. "Is she still mad that I sang in her bar?"

"Oh heaven's no!" Rosie reached the register. "She dislikes you for other reasons."

"Other reasons..." Charlie presented her black card, waving it towards the products and setting it down. The card shifts into a portal and Charlie placed her hand in to pull out the equal amount. The sinner manning the desk stared at the card in amazement.

"Is it because..." Charlie acts indifferent, busy talking with the Overlord. "Is Mimzy and Alastor a..."

"You know?" Charlie couldn't believe it, but she has heard from Angel about Overlords having a love life. "A couple?"

"Who knows?" Rosie watched her employee open the bag to reveal paper bills, setting it into the cash register. "But if so, I would love to see how it came to be. Those two seem to be in the same **century** bracket."

"Don't say it that way! You're making us feel old." Charlie whined, willing her black card to vanish from thin air. "But really? I sure hope those two know each other in human life."

"And why is that?" Rosie helped Charlie grab the bags, escorting her out.

"That means Alastor still has a sense of humanity left in him." Charlie somewhat sang, happy to hear some good news. "And if he's bored of hell, why not let him try heaven?"

"Heaven won't accept him." Rosie stated a matter of fact. "He's killed and eaten so many people. His victims would never allow him in their so-called paradise."

"You put out very good points and I will review those concerns later. However, Alastor's awe-filled killing record won't be an obstacle if he opts for redemption. That's because Heaven already imposed a-?!" Charlie stopped before she said anything more, almost breaking the rules by speaking too much about cosmic affairs. Charlie shook her head, shutting her eyes tight to forget the thought. "I talked with my Uncles up in Heaven and they say its fine as long as they pass some trials."

"Am I interrupting sumthing?" Angel called out before Rosie could speak, opening the door to be accompanied with a female spear-using sinner.

"No. We were having a lovely chat about a common friend." Rosie offered a box of sweets to her. "Take this with you. A snack after dinner."

"Thank you!" Charlie accepted the gift by clamping it on her neck. She walked towards Angel, looking back at Rosie. "And thank you for helping us!"

"Come back soon." Rosie waved, and both of them went out.

Once the door closed, Rosie tapped her umbrella at the odd shadow sticking out of her own. "You got what you want. Move along.."

"..." The shadow zipped away, slipping through the door.

"Honestly.." Rosie sighed, heading back to her office. "What's going in that mind of yours, Alastor?"

* * *

"What took you?" Angel asked, taking the bags so she can open the sweets. _Charlie never follows food etiquette._ The princess is a sweet lover all the way.

"Rosie helped me find a gift for Vaggie." Charlie smiled, glad she learned a little more from the Overlord without Alastor's presence. "Since Valentines is coming and I love finding reasons to make Vaggie have things."

"Okay. I get it. You're all sunshine and rainbows now." Angel waved his arms, "But I have an idea. A really great idea."

"What?" Charlie needed to know. Angel's plans may be chaotic and sometimes crude, but always fun and enlightening.

"So I saw this video. Tell you what? I'm gonna send it on the phone later. It's great material." Angel sounds like he's plotting something. "And it's right on Valentines. You don't have a date with Vag right?"

"We stopped celebrating Valentines after last year." Charlie sighed. "Also the reason why Vaggie and I don't date in bars anymore."

"Oh shit. Uh.." Angel is using his uncomfortable tone again.

"Nothing bad happened." Charlie recalled last year's events. "Except Vaggie's drink got spiked, Razzle and Dazzle slaughtered everyone in the bar, I needed to cover our tracks and I had to clean my bois since their blood smells so baddd~"

"...Again. Holy shit." Angel raised his arms. "Your goat plush can actually kill people?"

"They are not goat plush. They are my servants slash friends slash confidants." Charlie rebutted.

"Yeah yeah. You and your small killers." Angel bumped her elbow. "But it would mean a lot to me if we can all do something on Valentines."

"We?" Charlie wondered, munching a couple of sticks.

"Yeah..." Angel drawls. They walk some more until Charlie got an epiphany.

"You want Husk and Alastor to be there?" Charlie stated after swallowing her food. _Oh god._ Is Angel really asking her to talk to those two of all sinners?! "And you're afraid they'll bail out because its your idea?"

"Yes?" Angel smiled.

"Angel... No... I mean! Sure!" Charlie felt touched and horrified of what Angel wants her to do. In one hand, Angel is starting to care. On the other, she has to talk to Husk and Alastor. Alastor! The guy who might not get what Valentines is all about! Maybe! 'I don't know. My half-human heritage is confusing.'

"Of course I'll ask them to join, but I can't force them." Charlie had to emphasize the last part. She didn't want to let Angel down. "But I will do my best, okay?"

"Thanks." Angel muttered, reaching the pebble stone path.

"You're welcome." Charlie munched on her chocolate sticks, happy. 'At least he's getting a lot better people-wise.'

...

"Welcome back." Niffty waved her hand, and Charlie was about to answer back when she saw a shadow shoot past them.

"..." Charlie dropped her candy box, staring at the shadow which returned to Alastor.

"What's for dinner?" Angel entered the room, setting the bags down for Vaggie to check.

'No way..' Charlie stood at the doorway, feeling betrayed but also a fool.

"Something wrong, hun?" Vaggie asked and Charlie needed to get her act together.

"Nothing. Just surprised to see the hotel intact." Chaarlie smiled, walking inside and closing the door. 'Why can't I take a break?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Chapter 7 for Angel's plan: [**I thought WE came to an Agreement?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130542)


	9. [PROBLEM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie prepares for the ball...
> 
> ... She barely got out and she already made a fatal err.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who Alastor's plus one will be...

When Razzle was able to obtain the guest list in Rosie's tea party, Charlie knew she needed to act. With the limited time allotted in a day where she has to: (1) discuss the primary flaws of the first batch with Alastor and Vaggie; (2) organize this Valentine's morning event for Angel's sake; (3) persuade everyone to stay in the hotel for tomorrow's team building activity; and (4) prepare for this afternoon's tea party all in one day, Charlie knew there was one thing she must give up to maximize time - sleep. In Hell, sleep was a luxury and not a necessity. She can survive without any sleep!

_(Coffee will save the day!)_

"You should sleep after this." Vaggie told her off, sitting beside her as Charlie drank her 43rd Frapuccino. Sitting as the co-judge of the game Twister, Vaggie was more effective compared to the fatigue princess. Sipping her straw, Charlie blinked at her. Vaggie continued, "I know you really want everything to get along, but you have to take care of yourself."

"I promise to rest tomorrow." Looking away _with a bit of guilt_ , Charlie set her Frapuccino aside to summon another one. The best way to regain energy is to consume a ton of caffeine. When everything is over, Charlie can crash on her bed and sleep like a corpse. ~~If there's a chance to obtain everything and make everyone happy, Charlie will pursue the dream in her own self-destructive way.~~

"If you say so.." Vaggie sighed, looking back at Angel and Alastor. _Charlie already told her a gist of her activities, researching about Alastor, but Vaggie wished the princess trusted her with more info._

"Okay everyone!" Charlie stood up from her chair, already done with her 44th Frapuccino. She clapped her hands, calling out. "May I have your attention? Thank you."

"The final game for today is the Kiss challenge." Charlie walked towards the crates, smiling up at Razzle and Dazzle standing on the upper floor. She looked back at her new friends, narrating how this all came to be. "This is actually a request from a friend and I couldn't pass up such a wonderful event!"

"You really should have." Alastor admitted as Charlie sat on the crate.

"But I must!" Charlie crossed her legs, striking a confident pose. After contacting so many suppliers and time travelers, Charlie managed to gather the most number of sweets in her possession. She doesn't know why Angel wants chocolate, but it must be the spirit of Valentine in him. Charlie raised her arms high. "It is a something never done in Hell before! Had it exist, love would be in the air!"

"!!" Razzle and Dazzle popped the confetti.

"For this game, I have researched there are different types of kisses." Charlie explained carefully, observing their expressions. Angel was right. Husk and Alastor doesn't seem to like the challenge. What a pity. _Chocolate tastes really good!_ Charlie commented, "There are around 80 if I recall correctly."

"You knew this would happen." Husk glared at Niffty who clutched her sketchpad in her arms.

"But when there are **kisses** , there must also be **wine**!" Charlie explained and everyone slowly looked as the two goat Bois jumped down to open the crates.

"And when there are **kisses and wine** involve, there must always be **beds**!" Charlie continued. She knows chocolates are considered to be aphrodisiacs to humans, but she isn't sure how much is too much. She doesn't want anyone to faint or get aroused. *ahem* Charlie explained, "That's why you and your partner must choose your rooms which you two will share in case the session gets... _Heated_."

"Don't worry Al. We're gonna win this no sweat." Angel winked at Alastor.

'Why does Alastor look like he's going to kill Angel?' Charlie wondered.

"Pfft." Husk coughed, but stopped himself when Alastor snapped his neck. Husk looked away, beating his chest. "Condolence."

"Now that I said all of it and I am aware none of you are allowed to back down.." Charlie got off the crate, snapping her fingers so Razzle and Dazzle can do their thing. "Voila!"

**¡** TABLES FILLED WITH HERSHEY KISSES **!**

"Let's get started!" Charlie sang, eager to dig in to the millions of chocolate kisses she's read so much about. 80 types of chocolate, but her position in Hell has allowed her to obtain more than a hundred types of this odd-shaped dessert! Before she could start pairing the team, she heard Alastor laugh. It was the first time she's heard Alastor laugh this loudly and freely.

"???" Charlie looked at the radio demon, confused why he's laughing. She looked at her peers, growing more concerned when: Vaggie's covering her face; Niffty's hitting her face with a sketchpad; Husk dropped his arm from the door knob and Angel... He doesn't look happy.

"Fuckin' ads." Angel cursed, checking his phone. After finding what he wants to see(?), the spider slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Oh my precious bean." Vaggie lowered her hands, smiling at her.

"I... Did I?" Charlie doesn't understand what she did wrong. Vaggie went up to her for a hug. Charlie asked, hugging back but confused. "Did I get the challenge wrong?"

"Hahahaha-NO!" Alastor stopped cackling, but he's so happy that Charlie isn't sure what they're trying to tell her. _It must be a bad thing._ Alastor walked towards the receipt containing all of the Hershey chocolates, smiling giddy. The Overlord even nudged Angel's elbow with a sly grin. "I say we dig in and try these cavity-inducing snack! What do you say, Angel?"

"I thought we had something together, Char?!" Angel wailed, lamenting on her mistake. Charlie frowned, feeling even more guilty. She doesn't exactly know what Angel wants but it has to be sweets right? Valentines are known for their desserts. Angel whined, "God damn it! You're killing me!"

"We do! We still have our gelato dessert in the fridge." Charlie answered, hoping this was the correct answer. What she didn't expect was for Angel to walk towards the wall and start banging his head on it. 'But if it isn't sweets then what does he want?'

"Okay." Charlie gently pushed Vaggie away to ask, feeling a mix of sadness and annoyance. "What were you guys expecting here?"

Before Vaggie could even open her mouth, Alastor pushed her lover out of the way and grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Nothing! Nothing at all, sweetheart."

"Vaggie!" Charlie shifted to help Vaggie on the floor, but Alastor pulled her farther away. Charlie glared at Alastor, her taller and strangely stronger(?) business partner. "Al! That wasn't nice."

"Oh she'll get up her feet in no time!" Alastor reassured, destroying her heels as he pushed her to the other room. "About the purchase, I have an idea on what to do with the excess."

"Well.. That would be for the best, but Angel did want those kisses." Charlie argued, looking towards the other room to see or hear how her team is doing. "And today wasn't that bad right?"

" **This is the worst day ever!** " Niffty cried, and ack! That stung. Charlie pursed her lips, hoping that isn't true.

"Don't mind Niffty. She tends to exaggerate." Alastor closed the door, resting his arm on the table. "So how about it?"

"What's your plan first?" Charlie asked, curious why the radio demon proposed this in the first place. Alastor dislikes sweet, preferring savory, bitter and/or salty food instead.

"Valentines has a counterpart event the following month." Alastor reminded. "How about we host an event utilizing the remaining _kisses_?"

'The day males reciprocate the chocolates given to them by the females.' Charlie pondered, covering her mouth with one hand. "I guess we can attract lovers who wish to settle down in a safe place.."

"Glad we reached a consensus. So, do we have a deal?" Alastor offered his hand, and Charlie wondered what is up with the Overlord and his deals. He really wants her to shake his hand.

"I don't want to bother you with all the work." Charlie offered instead, hugging herself instead. **No deals**. Don't deal with the Overlord. Charlie negotiated instead, "How about Vaggie and I talk about it first? This is a group effort."

"..." Alastor's smile grew thin, leaning down to ask. "And if she rejects the proposal?"

"I doubt she'll refuse." Charlie rebutted, observing the Overlord. It's been a month or so working with the radio demon and Charlie has noticed a couple of things regarding the Overlord's personality. **Alastor is easily bored. Alastor is easily affected with loneliness. Alastor is tenacious and patient.** However, Alastor should already know how important Vaggie is to this project. Vaggie is the most up-to-date to Heaven's rules and standards. Vaggie is also her lover and trusted sinner out of everyone in Hell. But then, this is her business partner and feelings shouldn't get in the way of the goal.

"But if she does refuse, I promise we won't veto the idea." Charlie relented, albeit guilty she's been neglecting Alastor for quite a while. _Besides, she's already tried most of Vaggie's methods and it just doesn't work in recruiting patients._ Charlie continued, "But that doesn't mean Vaggie can't oversight the event."

"Fair enough." Alastor pulled away, humming as he walked towards the kitchen.

'What's he thinking right now?' Charlie remained standing there, confused at everything. She might be learning more about humanity and Alastor in the presence of Sir Pentious, but maybe she needs to pay attention to the male himself? 'He's not a static character which makes feel even more human...'

'Or maybe I'm overthinking things? I should get out of the room before he realize something is wrong.' Charlie went out, ready to ask Vaggie about the plan.

"Vaggie?" Charlie asked, walking into the living room. Fortunately, Angel toned down after Vaggie offered a drink or maybe it's Husk who made everyone sit together to play a game? Charlie sat on the couch, watching them. They're playing UNO right now and Vaggie's in full-game mode. Living more than a year with Vaggie has taught her not to interrupt the woman. _Also, Vaggie is happy._

"Let's make it a four." Vaggie grinned, placing a plus two card. Hearing Angel curse in some dialect, Charlie knows Vaggie is in **the zone**. _Rarely does Vaggie have fun around the additional members so it's best not to disturb her with anything_.

'She's so warm..' Charlie carefully leaned on her girlfriend's back, closing her eyes as she took a whiff of Vaggie's shampoo hair. It's been a while since she slept beside Vaggie. 'I miss your cuddles.'

"♪~" Charlie yawned, ready to take a short nap before lunch. _Maybe tomorrow she can ask for cuddles?_ Right now, she'll rest her body for the incoming afternoon tea party.

...

* * *

...

Woken up by her lover, Charlie gratefully ate the amazing meal Alastor prepared for today. It was a full meal with desserts on the side! Instead of eating with everyone, Vaggie set their meal to another table, insisting to feed her. Charlie agreed, wanting to spend time with Vaggie to calm her beating heart. _Few hours before the Tea Party._ They had fun trying to feed each other, catching up to whatever goes in their heads. One of which is the simple fire spell, congratulating the sinner when she produced a small flame floating above her finger.

[Although it was a tiny fire ball, that was no ordinary feat and no one is allowed to laugh at Vaggie's efforts!]

After giving thanks to the team, Charlie had time to burn so she agreed to accompany Vaggie to the office and edit some of the programs. Charlie knew Uncle Raphael wanted to send her something, but she didn't think it was delivered last week. Vaggie was the one to receive the package before anyone *cough! Alastor cough!* spied upon it. Already reading some of the books in her stead, Vaggie explained the book discussing **Abstinence** and **Humility**. _Vaggie has a nice voice._

They then proceeded on the paperwork where Charlie had to constantly remind Vaggie that Alastor will also look into this before she submits the reports to Hell's Office.

"I have to go now, love." Charlie pressed a kiss on Vaggie's forehead. Her lover fell asleep on the couch, listening to music after giving up trying to understand Hell's tax system. _She must've never bought a property in her past human life._ Removing her coat, Charlie placed it over Vaggie's form. "I'll be back before you know it."

"♪" Charlie hummed, walking out and heading to her bedroom. 'Angel's out to meet with Cherri. Husk told me he has a casino to ruin and Niffty... She might be the only one present.'

'I can trust Niffty.' Charlie closed the door behind her, looking at her shared room with Vaggie. _Niffty loves romance and is willing to keep some secrets for love's sake._ Opening her closet, 'It's time to change clothes.'

...

'A dress fit for a succubus?' Charlie twirled in front of the mirror, wearing a black off-shoulder skater dress with silver embroidery along the sleeves and edges of the dress. Staring at Rosie's dress then browsing the traditional clothes her maids wore during parties, Charlie ordered Dazzle to buy her a dress that is both modern and decent with a pinch of seduction. She trusts this is the most modern and most decent attire Dazzle came across, especially when the dress ends on her knees. 'However...'

'I don't feel sexy.' One thing Charlie learned from her mom is that: to be sexy, one must feel sexy. Charlie doesn't feel sexy at all. 'I know!'

"Where is it?" Charlie opened her closet, searching for the stuff mom gave her. Finally opening a box to see shoes, she pulled out the pair of black leather boots and there's a note!

" **Dear Charlie. For your domination needs..** " Charlie read the note, tilting her head. She looks back at the tall heels. 'She must be referring to height!'

"Mother knows best~" Charlie sang, removing her shoes to wear the gift. She looks, eager at the transformation. "How about now?"

"..." She looked back up at herself, pouting since she still looks pretty cute. A cute person trying to be tall. 

'Tall is sexy right?' Charlie walked around with her new shoes, striking a pose she saw Angel do. (The flying kiss pose.) Succubi are seductive creatures and she's... just Charlie.

"I look like a joke!" Charlie face palmed. "Curse my dad genes!"

"Ha..." Charlie dropped her hand, staring back at herself. She walked towards the vanity mirror, grabbing her make-up. But then, she dropped it and grabbed a clip instead. She tied her hair to a ponytail, still not feeling it. 'But Dazzle bought this dress and I have fifty minutes to head over to Sir Pentious' place.'

'I will fix myself later.' Charlie placed the make-up kit in her black bag, swinging to her shoulder. Before she left, she grabbed a traveler's cloak just to be safe. Knowing Sir Pentious, he must have some theme to identify everyone.

"♬~♪..?" Humming a tune Alastor's mike kept playing during lunch, Charlie reached the ground floor and summoned her trident. She was about to wave it to create the portal until the princess heard the _familiar_ belch of a drunkard.

'Sheep!' Charlie turned her head, almost dropping her trident when she saw Husk and Alastor. The sinners were both dressed, Husk taking his last drink while Alastor looked up from his nails.

"And where is our charming demon belle going at this hour?" Alastor smiled, eyes wide and curious. _Deer!_ Charlie won't say she's panicking because that's a given. She will say something else.

"You two look nice!" Charlie complimented, not turning her body in the hopes no one sees her dress. "A perfect pair if I say so myself."

"This ain't a date!" Husk denied, and Charlie is subtly brisk walking when Alastor turned to Husk.

"But you agreed to come, didn't you?" Alastor teased, looking back to see Charlie halfway to the door. "You haven't answered my question, Charlie!"

".." Charlie needs to say something. If she's too quiet, Alastor might use his passive skill and figure her out like a detective! "I'm going to a party."

The background music lowered its volume while the princess of hell curse her truthful mindset.

"A party?" Alastor repeats, and Charlie is not going to look at him. _Think fast. She must find some excuse! Look at the portraits! It must have something!_

"Mom. Mom party uh.." Charlie answered as if her mother held the answers.

'Aha!' She smiled, looking at them and formulating a plan. "Mom has to attend a party and I want to help her so I'm going!"

"You mean Lethe's party at seven?" Alastor asked, and Charlie can't believe he knows that. _She also can't believe there is a party today._

"Yes. (Charlie thinks what activity would take four hours which guys wouldn't like.) I will... I have to visit the salon!" Charlie gave herself a stamp of approval, pleased her time with Helsa and Octavia taught her so many girl excuses. Charlie looked away slowly, holding the trident as she went to the door. "It's been a long time since I visited one, and I want to look my best-?!"

"!!!" Charlie tripped on her heel while stepping back, startled at the sudden appearance of the sinner.

"But you already look wonderful, with or without make-up." Alastor caught her hand before she fell, pulling her close to him. He even had the gall to kiss the knuckle of her hand with that smirk! "How about you join us, instead?"

"N-no t-thank you." Charlie lowered her trident to avoid stabbing Alastor, tugging her hand away from the cunning overlord. 'He saw my dress! What do I do now?!'

"I insist. Rosie would be delighted to see you again." Alastor leaned on his staff, but Charlie pulled the cloak to hide her dress from view.

"I'm not going to cancel my appointment, Alastor." Charlie takes another step back. Despite wearing the heels, Charlie still feels so small compared to this guy! 'It's not fair!'

"A shame.." Alastor's eyes narrowed his eyes. _~~He knows she's lying~~._ The radio demon reached out and lightly pinched her cheek. "Don't stay out too long."

"And you two stay safe." Charlie rubbed her cheek, letting Alastor walk away from her. She hurriedly went towards the door, opening it and looking back to see Husk giving a look at the radio demon. "But if you want to take risks, use protection. I have some kept in the drawers of the receptionist desk! Bye!"

" **What?** " Husk asked, but Charlie already closed the door.

*thud.*

"I can't believe they aren't gone." Charlie raised her trident, unable to create a portal in the hotel except the ground floor or outside. _Her dad wanted to protect her from the stereotypical nighttime kidnap scene._ She made sure the door is closed, cutting the fabric of reality to create a shortcut. She could take a stroll to calm her nerves, but she only has forty minutes left and that's not a lot of travel time.

'I hope Sir Pentious didn't leave without me.' Charlie stepped inside the portal before Hell stitched itself back to normal, letting go of the trident which vanished in mid-air.

'It would be really good if he gave me a mask.' She kept walking, shifting her form to get those baby horns, detached wings and devil tail going. Since Alastor saw her hairstyle, Charlie might as well change her hair style again. Charlie altered her hairstyle, making it shoulder length. She then tied her hair but with how short her hair is, she looks like a different person again. 'Except for the face.'

'Red lips and sharper eyelashes.' Charlie told herself staring at the mirror. _Now that she knows she's at the edge of a grave, she plans on making it out alive._ She pats her cheek, trying to make her blush look less like a doll and more sinner. She grabs a lipstick, changing her black lips to crimson. It's in the wrong shade! She looked at the lipstick disapprovingly. 'I might have taken Vaggie's kit.'

'I'll have to apologize later.' Charlie can't change anything, already grabbing the eyelash curlers... Charlie placed it back, using her fingers to make it not curl. Her mom's genes are a blessing and a curse, especially right now when she needs to NOT look like herself. 'Dad for making me look cute, and Mom for making me look... good. Yeah!'

"No one is following me right?" Charlie glanced around to be safe, checking her shadow and finally removed the cloak hiding her presence. _The cloak isn't a flimsy fabric._ Charlie lets her wings flap, unable to detect any threat that will cause her to shiver. _Wings are very sensitive parts for some demons._ Charlie exhaled, 'Good! No one following me. Now then!'

"Let's do this!" Charlie walked up to the house, pressing the antique buzzer once to alert her boss...? Charlie frowned, not sure what they are anymore. Sir Pentious is so out-to-date on the current events around Hell, but he has in-depth knowledge on the various trends of his race. _Why else does he have those **hip clothes**?_Charlie isn't sure if his antics are working, but the egg children say she should play along since it'll make him happy.

*Crreaak*

"We should really get those hinges oiled." Sir Pentious muttered under his breath, opening the door. He gasped, "Almighty Lucifer! You caught on quite well, Charles!"

"I razzle-dazzled myself." Charlie chuckled, hearing a number of moans from inside the door.

"She cut her hair!" One of them cried.

"Nooooo" Another cried, agreeing with the first.

"I wish I had hair." Another lamented, the egg boi patting his head.

"Uh..." Charlie frowned, looking back at Sir Pentious who quickly let her inside the house. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing dotty I'm aware of." Sir Pentious slithered off, leaving her to tend to the eggs.

"How are you guys?" Charlie bent over to stare at the eggs. They're all wearing the same attire. She pouted, 'They would look so cute pretending to be demonic matchmakers!'

"And here we are!" Sir Pentious returned, carrying a top hat similar to the egg bois and a... coat? The snake demon placed the hat on her head, going behind her to place a slightly-altered-but-very-identical-coat-to-his over her bare shoulder. "Now everyone knows you are with me."

"That's one way to claim temporary ownership." Charlie agreed(?) to a certain extent. She understands the uniforms could make things easier to spot her, but Rosie's territory is very huge. She has several lots in various parts of Hell, most of it close to the center. Charlie looked around for a mirror, staring at her reflection. "I guess we can go now?"

"Wait! I forgot one last thing." Sir Pentious offered her a bow tie. "Since you have a neck."

"I..." One of the egg minions dropped his hand, frowning. "I got nothing."

"There there..." The other egg boi pat his friend's back. "We'll get necks someday."

"Now we're presentable to head to Rosie's tea party!" Sir Pentious went off, and the eggs followed their creator/boss. Charlie followed as well, always wanting to see what was inside that airship he used to visit the hotel. "No time to waste! We have to be there **fashionably** late!"

"Fashionably?" Charlie hasn't heard that one yet. She and dad comes late because everyone knows the beginning parts of the party are bumpy. It's the middle to the end that's a fluid transition.

"Don't worry, Charles. I know what I'm talking about!" Sir Pentious reassured her, opening the back door to reveal the airship parked on his backyard. It was huge and... dome-like. Charlie scanned it, mouth dropping in awe.

"Come on, miss. We don't want boss to get mad." Egg #142 tugged her dress, walking towards the ramp.

'Oh~' Charlie has been to a lot of vehicles, but this one reminded her of those movies about aliens. She hasn't met the scientifically complex aliens humans feature in movies or write in books, but this was feels so much like it. She steps inside, staring at the panels and odd machinery.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sir Pentious asked, sitting on his throne high above. "I built it myself using the scraps from the junkyard."

"Very resourceful!" Charlie nodded, staring at the scale-themed ship. The color-theme reminded her of a casino, but also Sir Pentious. Golden gears, observation eyes, tubes and wires fueling the vehicle. 'Working without magic even?'

"Hold on tight!" An egg minion warned.

"Huh..?!" Charlie stumbled as the ground shook beneath them, grabbing a nearby tube for support.

"Oh boy! Off to Cannibal Colony!" Egg boi #463 cheered.


End file.
